


Un viaje lleno de cliches

by SniperGYS



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alolan Absol, F/M, Gym Leader Misty, La pareja que nadie se imagino y tampoco pidio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniperGYS/pseuds/SniperGYS
Summary: Cuando Gladion se ve obligado a acompañar a Lana a un viaje a la región de Kanto, no puede evitar pensar que todo fue planeado por sus supuestos "amigos" y ahora no le queda mas que comparar su viaje con una mala película romántica llena de clichés.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Después de un buen tiempo quize sacarme de la cabeza una historia que se me ocurrió para una pareja extraña, completamente random y salida de la nada, puedo asegurar que este sera el único fic dedicado a esta pareja a la que, con ayuda de alguien en Tumblr, terminamos llamando "Horizonshipping"
> 
> Haha, algunos datos mas para agregar antes de comenzar. Esta historia esta basada en el universo de Pokespe, ya que fue allí donde se me ocurrió esta extraña pareja, pero realmente las referencias al manga son pocas, por lo que si gustan, pueden imaginar que esto es un universo completamente diferente, no es de gran importancia la verdad. Aunque eso sí, esto serían 4 años después del relajo con los Ultra Beast, por lo que, a mi consideración, Lana tendría entre 14-15 años, mientras que Gladion estaría por los 17, basándome en las edades aproximadas que medio mundo les calcula en los juegos/manga/anime.
> 
> Advertencia: Pokémon no me pertenece pero el intento feo de humor sí. Una pareja completamente salida de la nada.

“Ya te dije que no puedes.”

“¡Pero mamá!”

“Nada de peros, ya eh dicho que no”

_Y con ese tono tranquilo, la discusión se vio terminada._

_Era un día agradable en la isla Akala, por la ventana se veía un buen clima que alentaba a la gente a salir y disfrutar del aire, pero para Lana, ese día se había vuelto algo desesperante tras no lograr convencer a su madre de aceptar su petición._

“Sé que la competencia es importante para ti, pero no puedo dejarte ir sola tan lejos de Alola.”

“Y si encontrara quien me acompañe ¿Podría ir?”

“Supongo que sí…” _Contesto su madre aun en duda._

“¡Entonces nos vemos!”

_Lana salió corriendo de su casa rápidamente para no dar tiempo a que su madre cambiara de idea, mientras se dirigía a su destino se dedicó a llamar a sus compañeros para citarlos, este era un asunto urgente._

…

“¿Bueno y porque estamos casi todos aquí?”

_La pregunta que Kiawe había hecho era sin duda la que todos los presentes tenían en mente._

_Tras una la llamada de urgencia de la Capitana de tipo Agua, se habían reunido lo más rápido posible en el restaurant de la familia de Mallow y ahora se encontraban amontonados en una de las mesas del local._

“Si Lana, ya dinos porque hiciste venir a todos aquí.” _Pregunto la dueña del lugar tras ver que su amiga veía a todos como si estuviera analizándolos._

“Mmmmm, no todos…” _Comento la joven observando a sus compañeros._

_A su alrededor se encontraban Mallow, Kiawe, Sun, Hau, Moon, Lillie y un muy desconcertado Gladion; parecía que el joven había sido obligado a asistir por su hermana._

“Hable con Mina como me pediste pero no contesto, ya sabes que siempre anda en las nubes.” _Explico Mallow sonriendo nerviosamente tras ver que Lana se le quedaba mirando._

“Ilima estaba algo ocupado y me pidió que le disculparas.” _Agrego Hau cuando la mirada de Lana se dirigió hacia él._

“Sophocles igual está ocupado en el laboratorio y Acerola debía hacerle compañía a los niños de la casa Aether.” _Agrego rápidamente Kiawe antes de recibir la mirada acusadora de Lana._

_Lana dio un fuerte suspiro tras aceptar la derrota. _“Supongo que seremos solo nosotros entonces.”

“No, en serio ¿Por qué estamos aquí?” _Pregunto Sun desinteresadamente._

“¿Recuerdan la competencia de pesca que gane hace un mes?” _ Lana observo como todos, excepto Gladion que parecía no saber de qué hablaban, asentían a su pregunta de manera positiva, por lo que decidió continuar explicando su situación._ “Hace unos días recibí una carta donde me invitan a una competencia importante en Kanto.”

“¡Eso es genial Lana!” _Exclamo Mallow animadamente._

“Pero mi mamá no me deja ir…”

“¿No pueden llevarte?” _Le pregunto Kiawe al instante, comenzando a entender la situación._

“No quiere dejar a mis hermanas solas, y tampoco quiere que falten a la escuela.”

“Bueno, es una tragedia ¿Qué se le va a hacer?” _Comento Sun sin dar más importancia a la conversación._

“Courier, tu falta de tacto me sigue sorprendiendo aun después de estos años.” _Le dijo Moon mientras tomaba de la taza de té que sostenía, ignorando la mirada de reproche de su compañero._

_Comprendiendo por fin a donde se dirigía el asunto, Mallow enfoco su mirada en su amiga._ “Supongo que buscas quien te acompañe ¿Cierto?”

“Dijo que me daba permiso de asistir si encontraba quien me acompañara.”

_Lana observo a sus compañeros esperando que alguno se ofreciera a acompañarle, pero todos parecían más ocupados observando a su alrededor o a la bebida que tenían enfrente. Nuevamente la única excepción seguía siendo Gladion que no parecía quererse separar del vaso que posiblemente fingía estar bebiendo para no tener que decir algo._

_Después de unos segundos de silencio, Mallow por fin hablo “_Lo siento Lana, pero no puedo irme tan lejos y dejar a mi padre solo con el restaurant.”

“Y yo no puedo dejar mi trabajo, en serio necesito el dinero…” _Comento Kiawe casi llorando, pese a que el tiempo pasaba, el pobre aun parecía seguir batallando con juntar el dinero para pagar sus estudios._

“¡Te comprendo! ¡Uno no puede dejar el trabajo tan fácilmente!” _Y Tras decir eso, Sun y Kiawe se unieron en un abrazo, bastante exagerado, mientras lamentaban la posibilidad de perder un día de sueldo._

“Courier, tú ya no necesitas ese dinero…”

“¡El dinero siempre es necesario!” _Exclamo el joven tras separarse de Kiawe rápidamente y dirigiéndose a su compañera._ “Señorita ¿Por qué no le acompañas tú?”

“Lo haría, si no fuera porque debo regresar a Sinnoh dentro de 2 días.”

“¿Te vas tan pronto?” _Pregunto Lilie sorprendida._

“Debo arreglar un asunto, aunque no creo tardar más de dos semana. Podemos seguir viendo el proyecto en cuanto regrese. Lilie, creo que puedes hacerte cargo del asunto por mientras.”

_Lillie asintió animadamente. La ayuda de la especialista en Pokémon tipo veneno se había vuelto importante para la fundación Aether con el paso del tiempo, por lo que ahora se dedicaba a viajar entre Sinnoh y Alola para mantenerse al margen de ambos laboratorios y ayudar en lo mayor posible. Motivo por el cual, la joven literalmente trabajaba junto a los hermanos Aether con los nuevos proyectos de investigación de la fundación._

“¿Ah?” H_au miro rápidamente a todos lados tras notar que la mirada acusadora de Lana estaba nuevamente sobre él._

“¿Cuál es tu excusa?”

“Eeh… No es excusa pero…” _Respondió moviendo los brazos rápidamente en señal negativa._ “Mi abuelo quiere que le acompañe a una reunión que tiene en Hoenn con otros expertos de tipo peleador, una especie de convención o algo así.”

“Suena algo sospechoso.” _Comento la entrenadora de tipo agua mientras se acercaba al joven amenazante mente._

“¡Lo juro! ¡Puedes preguntarle a mi abuelo!”

“Entonces nadie puede…” _Dijo Lana con un tono de decepción mientras volvía a sentarse en su silla._

“Pero si Gladion aún no dice nada.” _Señalo Sun con una sonrisa maliciosa._

“¡Es cierto! ¡Mi hermano no tiene nada que hacer est-“

_La conversación se vio interrumpida al momento en que Gladion comenzó a toser fuertemente tras ahogarse con su bebida, la cual resulto no estar vacía como todos estaban pensando. Al instante Moon llevo su mano a la espalda del joven para ayudarle a reponerse._

_Kiawe comenzó a reír ante la reacción del joven. _“Y yo que pensaba que estaba fingiendo beber del vaso para no decir nada.”

“Hermano, tampoco es para que reacciones así.” _Le reprocho Lillie mientras observaba a su hermano recuperar el aliento._

“Pues… Dejen… De decidir qué hacer con mí tiempo…” _Les contesto aun reponiéndose._

“No vas a tener mucho que hacer si Moon no va a estar para ayudarnos.”

“¡Pero aún tenemos otros asuntos que arreglar!”

_Lillie lo dirigió una sonrisa. _“¡Descuida yo puedo hacerme cargo!”

_Mallow aplaudió fuertemente llamando la atención de todos y sonrió. _“De hecho es buena idea que vaya Gladion, si el asunto de que no dejen ir a Lana es por cuestión de seguridad, es mejor que la acompañe un chico.”

“¿QUÉ?” _Gladion se levantó al instante golpeando la mesa con ambas manos, llamando la atención de todos._ “¿Acaso no piensan en lo que eso puede ocasionar?”

_Un silencio se adueñó del lugar mientras que todos parecían estar pensando en sus palabras, quizás, pensó Gladion, podrían darse cuenta del porque la idea de acompañar a una chica, a un viaje los dos solos, no era tan buena idea. Sin embargo, Lillie se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa._

“Gladion, nosotros confiamos en ti.”

“Q…N… Y…” _El joven se le quedo viendo a su hermana con la clara intención de reclamarle algo, pero era obvio que no lograba terminar lo que quiera que pensara decirle._

_Hau soltó una ligera risa antes de unirse a la conversación “_Y seguro la madre de Lana no se opondría, ya te conoce lo suficiente como para confiar en ti.”

_Un avergonzado Gladion se quedó solo escuchando como todos parecían estar en su contra y forzarlo a hacer el dichoso viaje. Realmente quería decirles algo para hacerles entender los problemas que causaría aceptar la propuesta, después de todo, era fácil malinterpretar la idea de 2 jóvenes viajando solos; sin embargo, por algún motivo no lograba elegir el contra ataque correcto para escaparse de esa situación sin terminar aún más avergonzado de lo que ya estaba._

_La única persona que no participaba en el ataque en su contra, era justamente la causante de su situación. Lana se mantenía pensando en que hacer, sin prestar atención a lo que decían los demás, tras unos segundos, la joven levanto la mirada para verlo directamente._

“No te agrada la idea ¿Verdad?” _Le pregunto ignorando a los otros que estaban demasiado ocupados en su ataque como para notar lo que ambos hacían._

_Suspirando cansadamente, Gladion se dejó caer en su silla, intentando ignorar a sus demás compañeros “_Solo digo que no es lo correcto.”

“Supongo que tendré que olvidarlo.”

_El tono de derrota en la voz de Lana logro que el joven se sintiera fatal. Gladion no era un fanático de la pesca, sino todo lo contrario, le aburría mortalmente, pero sabía perfectamente que la capitana adoraba ese deporte, y el verle desanimada le afectaba y mucho._

_Y eso era algo que no podía negar._

_Desde que se conocieron hacía ya 4 años tras la invasión de los Ultra Ententes causada por su madre en Alola, por algún extraño motivo la Capitana de tipo Agua le había agarrado cierto apreció._

_Pese a que su primer encuentro no había ido nada bien, en cuanto Alola comenzó a regresar a la normalidad, los capitanes de las 4 islas habían mostrado interés en crear una amistad con él y Lillie. Al principio le era difícil acostumbrarse a que todos intentaran pasar tiempo con ellos, pero poco a poco la tensión fue desapareciendo, en su caso había sido algo más lento que Lillie, pero con la ayuda de Ilima, todo fue mejorando. El Capitán de Mele Mele le había creado una especie de sesión de entrenamiento, y como, a palabras del propio Ilima, su mejor forma de comunicarse eran los combates, los entrenamientos con los demás le habían ayudado a llevarse mejor con todos._

_Pero fue hasta cierto día en que hizo un comentario, durante un momento de descanso, lo que causo que la Capitana de tipo Agua le comenzara a ver de otra forma._

**"¡Entrenare hasta volverme más fuerte!"**

_Recordaba haber dicho en esa ocasión, claro que él se refería a las batallas pokémon, pero al momento en que Lana había escuchado la palabra "Fuerte" la chica se había apresurado a pararse delante de él._

**"Si lo que quieres es volverte fuerte ¡Yo te ayudo!"**

_No basto más que un solo día para darse cuenta de que Lana había malinterpretado sus palabras._

_Las sesiones de entrenamiento que había mantenido, dejaron de ser solo batallas pokémon con los demás, para incorporar un arduo entrenamiento físico impuesto por la Capitana de Akala. En un principio no le dio mucha importancia, pero con el paso del tiempo comenzó a encontrarlo entretenido e incluso curioso, causando que su relación con Lana se volviera mayor, llegando al momento en que pasaba más tiempo con ella que con cualquier de los demás. Además, su recién descubierta amistad había cambiado ah ambos, él se había vuelto más sociable y Lana había dejado atrás su lado tímido. Lo que sí no había cambiado era ese lado agresivo y competitivo que Lana solo mostraba durante las batallas, pero ese era un lado que él prefería que nunca cambiara._

_Sin embargo era normal que los demás comenzaran a bromear sobre la extraña relación que había surgido entre ellos tras el paso del tiempo; las primeras veces no pudo evitar reaccionar con enojo y fastidio, dejando a alguno de los chicos con un golpe en la cara para callarlos (Sun mantenía el record de golpes), o en el caso de las chicas, rompiendo lo que tuviera más cerca. Después de un tiempo termino aceptando que sus amigos eran incorregibles e intento ignorar sus comentarios._

_Pero había veces en que era imposible fingir que no escuchaba lo que le decían. En los 4 años que llevaba de conocerlos, sus amigos habían ido cambiando sus bromas infantiles a insinuaciones mayores de que su relación con Lana, era más que solo una simple amistad._

_De cierta forma comprendía por qué le tenían manía en bromear así, tras el paso de los años, no podía negar el hecho de que su aprecio hacia la Capitana de tipo agua era mayor que por los demás, y obviamente sus compañeros y hermana, habían notado el cambio en comportamiento y lo usaban en su contra. Después de todo, comenzaba a actuar con ella, de la misma forma en que protegía a Lilie; si alguien la llegaba a molestar, él hacía lo posible por hacerlos pagar y de igual forma, si algo le hacía sentir mal, él se sentía incómodo y lo intentaba remediar._

_Y era allí donde se encontraba actualmente, con sus compañeros e incluso su hermana, haciéndole sentir mal por negarle a Lana su deseo de ir a la dichosa competencia. _

_Si él era el motivo de su tristeza, tendría que darse un golpe a sí mismo._

_Dio un gran suspiro de resignación, atrayendo la atención de Lana _“Algo me dice que me arrepentiré de esto… Ok, acepto.”

“Pero no es nece-“

“¡YA ACEPTO!”

_El grito repentino de Sun le hizo reaccionar inmediatamente ¿No se suponía que estaban ignorándolos?_

“¡Perfecto! ¡Entonces Lana podrá asistir a su competencia sin problemas!”

“¡Y mi hermano podrá tomarse un descanso!”

“¡Y podrán traernos galletas de recuerdo!”

“¡Traigan algo que pueda venderse a buen precio!”

“¡Lo anterior por dos!”

“¿Por qué… Pareciera que todo esto fue planeado?” _Pregunto Gladion viendo a todos aun sabiendo que lo estaban ignorando._

_Moon le dio una palmada de ánimo en la espalda._ “Ve el lado bueno, al menos el viaje no es con ellos.”

_Notando la incomodidad del joven, Lana se dirigió a él nerviosamente. “_Gladion, no es necesario que t-_“_

“Descuida…” _Contesto interrumpiéndola._ “De cierta forma ¿Qué podría salir mal? Y Moon tiene razón, mejor ir contigo que con ellos… Aunque a final de cuentas, la decisión es de tu madre, no mía.”

“¡Cierto!”

_Lo que obviamente Gladion no contaba, es que la madre de Lana aceptaría la propuesta de dejar ir a su hija con él a la lejana región de Kanto._

_Cuando la joven le mando un mensaje por la noche para informarle de la aprobación de su madre, Gladion se dio cuenta de que su última esperanza de salvarse de su situación, se había esfumado y ahora se veía obligado a hacer el dichoso viaje_

_Pero no podía evitar pensar que todo había sido planeado por los demás, después de todo, ¿Cuánta coincidencia podía haber para que todos sus compañeros se encontraran ocupados al mismo tiempo?_

_Definitivamente todo era raro, y su único consuelo, era el desear que nada fuera a salir mal._


	2. Capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladion acepta que se ah vuelto el protagonista de una pésima película de romance

“¿En serio no tiene ningún problema con todo este asunto?”

_Al día siguiente de ser literalmente obligado por sus amigos a aceptar tomar el viaje con Lana y de recibir una aprobación vía mensaje de texto de la entrenadora de tipo agua, Gladion no dudo en visitar la casa de la joven. Aún tenía la mínima esperanza de hacer recapacitar a su madre de buscarle una mejor compañía a su hija, o mejor aún, sugerirle dejar a sus dos hijas menores al cuidado de alguien responsable mientras que ella acompañaba a su hija mayor a Kanto. _

“En lo absoluto, al contrario, me siento más segura al saber que ira con alguien responsable.” 

_Obviamente, todo parecía indicar que la suerte jugaba en su contra._

“¿Pero que le hace pensar que estará más segura conmigo?” _Algo, debía encontrar algo que le hiciera cambiar de parecer._

“No es que no confié en los otros chicos pero… No puedo evitar pensar que Sun y Kiawe estarían más interesados en encontrar alguna forma de sacar ganancia del viaje que en cuidar de mi hija.” _Termino respondiendo con una sonrisa de disculpa. Al escuchar eso, Lana comenzó a reír quedamente por un lado._

“Ah… Claro…”

_Esa era una razón indiscutible, la obsesión con el dinero de Sun terminaba haciendo que el joven repartidor se distrajera la mayor parte del tiempo y Kiawe… Bueno, el pobre chico solo quería terminar sus estudios y se negaba a recibir ayuda con sus gastos. _

_Tras intentar silenciar a su hija que seguía riendo por el comentario (del cual Gladion también se hubiera reído si no fuera por estar tratando algo serio), la dueña de casa continúo._ “Sé que Lana estará más segura contigo. Principalmente si tomamos en cuenta lo susceptible que es Sun a terminar herido.”

_Eso sin duda, hizo reír a Lana aún más. Y bueno, ese era un punto no debatible, Sun era un extraño imán para los accidentes como todos ya habían descubierto algunos años atrás, de hecho, siempre solían bromear sobre la nula resistencia del ya famoso ‘chico gato’._

_Tras algunos minutos más de conversación, no le quedo de otra más que rendirse, la madre de su compañera no parecía tener ningún motivo para evitar el dichoso viaje, al contrario, mientras más lo pensaban más beneficios encontraba._

“Realmente no te agrada la idea del viaje_.” Termino diciendo Lana una vez que terminaran la conversación con su madre y ambos jóvenes se dedicaran a ordenar los detalles del viaje._

“¿Tú crees?”

“En serio, no es obligatorio que me acompañes, al menos no si no es lo que quieres.”

_Se dejó caer en la silla más cercana, lo mejor era aclarar todo de una vez._ “Una cosa es que no me agrade la idea y otra lo que quiero.” _Tras ver el desconcierto de su compañera, no pudo evitar dar un largo suspiro, debía encontrar una forma de explicarse mejor._ “Mira, no es que no quiera ir, sencillamente… Tu y yo, solos… Sun me fastidiara por esto durante el resto de mi vida.”

“No veo mucha diferencia.”

_¡Touche!_

“Ok… Eso es cierto… Y no me hace sentir mejor.”

“Por lo que dices suena a que si quieres ir.”

“¡Lo único que no me agrada es la idea de ir los dos solos! Pero vaya amigos que tienes, huyeron tan solo mencionaste la idea de acompañarte, incluso Lillie se negó a aceptar tu petición.”

_Lana se sentó por un lado y comenzó a pensar el asunto._ “De cierta forma, todo eso fue raro.”

“Esto lo hicieron apropósito, de alguna forma lo planearon.”

“Si realmente fue planeado, deben querer algo. Quizás piensen que no podremos manejar el asunto.” _Le dirigió una mirada que claramente indicaba que estaba dispuesta a tomar cualquier reto._ “Y de ser así, no vamos a dejar que nos ¿Verdad?”

“¡Puedes contar con ello!”

_Si sus supuestos amigos querían retarlos a pasar ese viaje a solas, en ese caso, no iba a dejar que les ganaran de ninguna forma._

…

_Los días pasaron más rápido de lo que Gladion hubiera deseado. Un día se encontraba discutiendo con Sun por haberlo metido en todo el asunto del viaje y al siguiente ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto, equipaje en mano, junto a Lillie, Mallow y Lana._

“Y recuerda portarte bien hermano.” _Comento Lillie mientras terminaba de revisarle la etiqueta de la mochila._

“No comiences, ya tuve suficiente con la hora y media que nuestra madre se llevó de recomendaciones.”

“Si mi mamá no hubiera tenido que salir, seguro estaría haciendo lo mismo en este momento.”

_Mallow sonrió ante el comentario de su amiga._ “Todas las madres son así… Aunque aún me sorprende un poco escucharlo de… Lusamine después de todo lo que paso.” _Su mirada se desvió hacia Lillie con una expresión de disculpa._

“Ella realmente ha cambiado mucho, anoche incluso vimos una película con ella ¿Verdad?”

“Más bien nos obligó.” _Respondió Gladion con una expresión de irritación._

_Lillie comenzó a reír quedamente tras recordar como su hermano se había estado quejando todo el rato que duro la dichosa película, remarcando cada cosa que le pareciera incorrecto o ilógico._ “Eso lo dices porque no te gustan ese tipo de películas, aunque debemos aceptar que nuestra madre se divirtió al escuchar tu critica.”

_Al ver lo incomodo que el joven heredero de la fundación Aether se estaba poniendo al recordar la dichosa película, Lana no pudo evitar preguntar al respecto, quizás fuera un tema con el que podría divertirse después._ “¿De qué era?”

_La pregunta casi causo que los ojos de Lillie se transformaran en corazones por la emoción._ “¡Una película de romance! Pero Gladion no dejaba de quejarse cada segundo.” _Su mirada al instante cambio a una de regaño tras voltear a ver a su hermano._

“¡Era pésima!” _Respondió Gladion intentando ocultar lo apenado que se estaba poniendo por recordarla._ “Honestamente ¿Crees que esas cosas puedan suceder? No eran más que 2 horas de puros cliches que encuentras en cualquier otro película con mejor argumento.”

“Suenas como un experto del tema.” _Comento Mallow sonriendo._

“Por algún motivo nuestra madre desarrollo un gusto a esas películas desde hace un tiempo, prácticamente las conocemos de memoria.”

“Aunque rara vez podemos verlas juntos.”

_Gladion dirigió un mirada hacía su hermana._ “Si, preferiría que eso fuera nunca.” _Ignorando la mirada de reproche de Lillie, continúo._ “La película que eligió ayer no era más una recopilación de las tramas de varias otras películas: Una pareja terminan en un viaje juntos por error, casualmente solo encuentran una sola habitación y tienen que compartirla, terminan encerrados y solos por un par de horas para obligarlos a compartir tiempo juntos, clásica cena romántica y la ya tan usada escena del chico haciéndose el héroe para salvar a la chica de un ataque, todo para que al final terminen enamorados y casándose… En serio, cada parte de eso puedes encontrarlo en diferentes películas que…”

_No le quedo más que callarse tras darse cuenta que las 3 chicas le veían con diferentes expresiones. Lillie y Mallow le veían con una extraña sonrisa, mientras que Lana más parecía confundida de su larga explicación detallada, para no querer ver la película, sí que le había puesto atención._ “¿Qué?”

_Mallow le sonrió mientras que Lillie reía quedamente a su lado_. “¿Estas describiendo una película o él itinerario para el viaje?”

_El joven se disponía a contestarle con la mayor indignación posible cuando el anuncio de que debían comenzar a abordar el avión lo interrumpió._

_Cinco segundos después Lillie se encontraba empujándolo hacía el hangar del aeropuerto mientras volvía a recordarle toda la lista de qué hacer y qué no hacer en casos de emergencia, así como sus deberes diarios, realmente parecía más como si su madre estuviera allí sermoneándolo._

_Tras un último abrazo de despedida, tanto Gladion como Lana tuvieron que abordar el avión y prepararse para lo que fuera a pasar._

_…_

_El viaje hacia Kanto fue más tranquilo de lo que podía esperar, aunque eso se debía a que había pasado la mayor parte del vuelo durmiendo, debía recuperarse de la desvelada que había pasado con la película la noche anterior y a Lana no parecía haberle importado el hecho de no contar con su acompañante en esos momentos._

_Cuando por fin lograron salir del aeropuerto, el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse y los faroles de las calles empezaban a encenderse. Frente a ellos se acababa de encender un enorme letrero en el que se podía leer ‘Bienvenidos a Ciudad Vermillion’._

“¿Y ahora qué hacemos?”

_ Lana saco una nota de su mochila y la examino. _“Sun me hizo el favor de apartarnos un hotel, como él es de Kanto conoce mejor el lugar.”

“Al menos el chico gato sirvió de algo.”

_Una vez al llegar a la dirección que Sun les había dejado, examinaron el lugar. El lugar no se veía nada mal y para algo que había sido elegido por el señor “Ahorra en todo lo que puedas”, el hotel no parecía tan barato. Lana se dirigió al encargado del hotel para preguntar por las reservaciones._

“Ah claro, la habitación se encuentra en el cuarto piso, ya se a-”

“Querrá decir, habitaciones.” _Le interrumpió Gladion como si nada._

_Dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche por haber sido interrumpido, el encargado le respondió. _ “Me temo que no existe ninguna equivocación, la reservación es de un solo cuarto.”

“¿QUÉ?” _Su grito y el golpe que le dio a la mesa que tenía enfrente se escucharon por todo el vestíbulo, atrayendo la atención de quienes se encontraban alrededor._

“¡Le agradecería que no levante la voz de esa forma!”

_Dando un gruñido para intentar no gritar de nuevo se acercó aún más al encargado de manera amenazadora. _“Entonces modifíquelo a dos.”

“Eso no se puede… El lugar está lleno debido a la cantidad de concursos que se llevaran a cabo durante la semana en los alrededores.” _Le contesto intentando sonar de manera intimidante, pero con la mirada que el joven le dirigió era obvio que había fracasado y que el intimidado había sido él mismo._

_Lana tomo a Gladion por el brazo para llamar su atención y evitar que armara un lío. _“¿Quizás podemos preguntar en otro lugar?”

“Me temo que eso será imposible.” _Agrego al instante el encargado intentando recomponer su postura._ “Todos los hoteles de las áreas cercanas se encuentran saturados, realmente el calendario de actividades de Kanto se encuentra lleno en esta época del año.”

“Eso, ya lo veré por mi cuenta.”

_Tras decir eso, Gladion dejo sus cosas con Lana y salió a investigar el asunto. No podían estar todos los hoteles llenos ¿O sí?_

…

“No puedo creer que no haya ninguno disponible…”

_Exclamo el joven con un tono de derrota tras más de una de hora de recorrer todos los hoteles del área. Ambos se encontraban camino a su habitación, aunque habían logrado mantener la conversación entre los dos, era obvio que un ambiente de incomodidad empezaba a surgir a causa de su situación._

“Tal vez… Debí especificarle mejor a Sun lo que necesitábamos.”

“Juro que matare a ese gato.”

_Al llegar ante la habitación, Lana abrió la puerta y ambos observaron el interior desde la puerta._

“Bueno, siempre puedes dormir en el pasillo aquí afuera.” _Comento Lana tranquilamente._

“¡PERO SI TIENE DOS CAMAS!”

_Una vez dentro pudieron observar que realmente el cuarto no estaba tan mal, era más bien lo que podrían considerar digno de un hotel de cuatro estrellas, pero sobre todo, Gladion al menos podía agradecer que Sun tuvo la decencia de solicitar un cuarto con dos camas, o de lo contrario, realmente tendría que dormir en el pasillo como Lana sugería. Claro está que eso no le quitaba las ganas de querer asesinar a su supuesto amigo._

“¿Crees que digan algo si libero un pokémon?”

_La pregunta de la chica interrumpió sus pensamientos vengativos, pero antes de que pudiera contestarle, la enorme Araquanid ya estaba fuera de su pokeball y corriendo en dirección al cuarto de baño._

“¿Sabes? No creo que a la gente del hotel le agrade ver a ese pokémon suelto…” _Comento tras tener la idea de que quizás la gente de Kanto no estuvieran acostumbrados a los pokémon de Alola y quizás no apreciarían que un bicho gigante y desconocido anduviera suelto._

“Tampoco es que vaya a salir de la habitación, deberías hacer lo mismo, dejar a tus pokémons conocer el lugar.”

_Y nuevamente, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la joven ya le había arrebatado una de sus pokeballs y liberado al pokémon, que quizás para su mala suerte, resulto ser Silvally._

“¡Srrrpaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!”

_El enorme pokémon salto emocionado de estar libre y comenzó a olfatear la habitación, empujando cosas con su pico metálico._

“No… No Silvally ¡Siéntate!” _Ordeno al ver que él pokémon comenzaba a rascar la alfombra de la habitación. Silvally obedeció al instante y se dejó caer observándolo._ “No rompas nada.”

“Pareciera que cada vez se comporta más como un pokémon canino.”

“Si por algún motivo su comportamiento se ha inclinado a eso… Quizás no es buena idea dejarlo suelto.”

“Pero si es un buen chico.” _Lana comenzó a acariciar a Silvally en la cabeza, logrando que el pokémon comenzara a mover la aleta de su cola de lado a lado animadamente._

“El problema no es su comportamiento, sino que, si de por si la gente de aquí no creo que estén familiarizados con los pokémon de Alola, mucho menos se tomaran bien a un pokémon que ni siquiera es nativo de las islas.”

“¡No hay problema! La habitación ya está asegurada y solo yo puedo abrirla.”

“¿Qué?”

_Sin darse cuenta, la joven ya se había colocado delante de la puerta, asegurando el control de esta para que solo ella pudiera abrirla. Ahora realmente estaban los dos encerrados, con sus pokémons como única compañía, y el solo pensar en ese detalle, hacía que Gladion comenzara a alarmarse._

“Ahora que estamos solos sin la molestia de nada, debemos decidir cómo vamos a dormir.”

“¿Dormir?” _Su grado de alarma iba en aumento, o Lana no pensaba con cuidado lo que decía o lo estaba haciendo apropósito. _

“Si, decidir cuál cama vamos a usar.”

“No… No deberías decirlo de esa forma…”

“No se me ocurre otra forma de explicarlo…” _Se quedó pensando sobre sus palabras, el joven realmente no podía distinguir si lo estaba haciendo a forma de broma, lo cual era lo más probable tomando en cuenta experiencias pasadas, o si realmente no comprendía la gravedad de sus palabras._ “Como sea, solo elige una cama, al menos que quieras ir a dormir afuera.”

“No creo que los encargados del hotel acepten esa opción… Mira, me da igual, mejor elije tu y yo por mientras me daré una ducha.” _Comento mientras sacaba a Araquanid del cuarto de baño._

…

_Durante la siguiente hora Lana se dedicó acomodar sus cosas en la habitación, y haciéndole una cama improvisada a Silvally en el piso, a un lado del espacio del que Araquanid ya se había adueñado. Pero con cada minuto que pasaba comenzaba a preocuparse, ya había pasado un buen rato y no parecía que Gladion pensara salir del cuarto del baño._

_Toco a la puerta para llamar su atención._ “¿Piensas salir?” _Tras no recibir una respuesta volvió a intentar._ “¡Si no sales entonces entrare yo!”

“¡NO ESPERA YA VOY!”

_Y al instante abrió la puerta, todo parecía normal a excepción de una tina llenada hasta el borde en el fondo._

“¿Intentabas ahogarte o algo por el estilo?”

“Eh… ¿Tal vez?”

“Si vuelves a intentarlo a la próxima tiro la puerta.”

“No lo decía enserio…”

“Lo sé.”

“Creo que Araquanid tapo la tubería de esa tina, será mejor que uses la regadera.”

“Oh.”

“Y será mejor que no digamos nada de esto al encargado del hotel.”

“Ok…”

_Mientras Lana tomaba su tiempo para bañarse, Gladion se dejó caer en una de las camas pensando. Si el encargado del hotel se enteraba que habían dañado la tubería en menos de una hora, probablemente los sacaría del hotel, en especial si se enteraba que había sido culpa de un pokémon, y contando que no había ningún otro hotel disponible en los alrededores, era mejor mantenerlo en secreto para no ser hechados._

_El timbre del celular de Lana le hizo levantarse nuevamente, desconocía si la joven ya había llamado a su madre para informarle que habían llegado, por lo que tomo el dispositivo y lo examino para ver si era ella. Observo el nombre de Lillie en la pantalla pidiendo un video llamado. Extrañado que le marcara a Lana y no a él, decidió contestar._

“Lana como va… ¿HERMANO?”

“Hey…” _Contesto ante la reacción de sorpresa de su hermana._

“¿Qué haces con el celular de Lana?”

“Uh… Lana se está duchando, pensé que sería mejor si te contestaba.”

“¿Pero qué haces en el cuarto de Lana? ¿No deberías estar en el tuyo?”

_La expresión de Gladion cambio a una amenazante._ “Sobre eso tengo mucho que decirle a ese maldito gato…” _Al ver que Lillie le veía confundida decidió adentrarse al tema._ “Es más, lo aclararemos de una vez.”

_Comenzó una conversación grupal agregando a Sun a la llamada._

“Hey que hora crees que s… ¿Gladion? ¿Que este no es el número de Lana?” _Por la pantalla pudo observar como el chico repartidor le veía confundido._

“¡TÚ MALDITO GATO! ¿POR QUÉ RESERVASTE SOLO UNA HABITACIÓN?” _Ante su pregunta, Sun comenzó a reír, para él ya era claro que esto había sido planeado._

_Lillie sin embargo se veía sorprendida ante la noticia_. “¿Cómo, están en el mismo cuarto?” _Pero su única respuesta fue la mirada mortal de su hermano dirigida hacía Sun._

“Deberían agradecérmelo, se ahorraron una buena cantidad de dinero, ese hotel no es tan barato.” _Respondió el joven sonriendo y haciendo una señal de victoria._

_La cual solo consiguió que Gladion se enojara aún más._ “¿ESTAS LOCO? UNA CHICA NECESITA SU PRIVACIDAD.”

“Ya, no creo que a Lana le importe mucho esas cosas contando lo rara que siempre ha sido, quizás hasta algo bueno salga de todo esto.” _Sun empezó a reír nuevamente ignorando la reacción de los dos hermanos._

“Hermano ¿No puedes pedir otra habitación?”

“El lugar está lleno, no hay lugar disponible en toda la ciudad. Al parecer esta es la semana más activa de los alrededores por algo sobre…”

“La celebración del aniversario del fin de la guerra de Kanto.” _Termino de explicar Sun con una expresión de conocedor._ “El líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Vermillion es un ex soldado o algo así, por petición suya toda la semana se dedica a celebrar el final de la guerra, de hecho es por eso que esa competencia de pesca se celebra en esta semana, es parte de la celebración.”

_Tanto Lillie como Gladion veían asombrados a Sun, no esperaban que estuviera tan informado del tema pese a ser originario de Kanto, pero el asombro de Gladion termino cuando su propio celular comenzó a sonar. Se disponía a ir por él cuando Lana, que acababa de salir del baño, lo tomo y contesto por él._

“Gladion, de casualidad sabes si Lana esta llama… ¿Lana?”

“¡Hey Mallow!”

“Genial… Ahora todos van a saber que estamos en el mismo cuarto…”

“¿CÓMO QUE ESTAN EN EL MISMO CUARTO?”

_El grito de Mallow, que obviamente alcanzo a escuchar a Gladion, retumbo por todo el cuarto, provocando que Silvally se diera la parada asustado y Araquanid se cayera de la pared que se había adueñado. _

_Al ver que la puerta del cuarto de baño se encontraba abierta, Araquanid se apresuró a meterse y segundos después se escucho un chapoteo de agua cayendo al piso. Seguramente la gran araña acababa de introducirse nuevamente en la tina. Causando que Gladion comenzara a temer por algún nuevo daño al cuarto de baño._

_Tras alcanzar a ver al gran pokémon bicho, Sun desvió un poco el tema._ “Oye, los pokémon no están permitidos en ese hotel.”

“Olvida los pokémon ¿Cómo que los dejaste en el mismo cuarto?” _Volvió a preguntar Mallow desde el otro celular._

“¡Era la mejor forma de ahorrar!”

_Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a discutir desde un dispositivo a otro, haciendo que tanto Lana como Gladion se vieran confundidos ante la conversación por medio de los dos celulares en lugar de llamarse el uno al otro._

“Creo que será mejor dejarlos allí arreglándose entre ellos.” _Comento Lana mientras dejaba el celular de Gladion junto al suyo, aun escuchando los reclamos y excusas de sus compañeros._

“Pero se están gastando mi saldo… Y el tuyo.”

“Cierto…”

“¡OIGAN!” _La voz de Lillie se escuchó desde el dispositivo de Lana, causando que Sun y Mallow se callaran. “_No es buena idea discutir de esta forma y deberían pensar en cómo remediar la situación.”

_Gladion volvió a tomar el celular para poder ver a su hermana._ “Recorrí todos los lugares cercanos y no hay nada que se pueda hacer.”

“Supongo que tendrán que compartir la habitación...” _Mallow se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de decir, antes de empezar a reír._ “Esto ya comienza a sonar como esa película que describiste en el aeropuerto.”

_Unos segundos de silencio fueron lo necesario para que Gladion cayera en cuenta de que Mallow tenía razón, terminar en un cuarto de hotel junto a una chica, era el cliché número uno de las malas películas de romance, y la revelación obviamente no era de su total agrado._

_El viaje no era más que una pésima película, y él era el protagonista._

“¡CONSIDERATE MUERTO MALDITO GATO!” _Grito hacia el celular completamente sonrojado, el terminar en un mismo cuarto con su compañera lo iba a terminar matando._

“No es por interrumpir un asesinato pero...” _Le interrumpió Lana arrebatándole el celular._ “Debo hablar con mi madre, aun no le aviso que ya llegamos.”

_Al instante Mallow se apresuró a posponer esa llamada. _“¡Espera! Antes que nada, evita decirle que van a compartir el cuarto, si no quien terminara muerto después de esto será Gladion.”

“Oh vaya, yo puedo morir ¿Pero él no?”

“Sun, primero esto es tu culpa y segundo, Lana correría el riesgo de que no le dejen salir de viaje de nuevo.”

“Gracias por preocuparse por mi…” _Agrego Gladion al darse cuenta que Mallow ni siquiera pensaba en los posibles daños hacia su persona. Antes de que pudiera seguirse quejando, Silvally comenzó a jalarle de la ropa con el pico_. “Ah que pas… ¡OH RAYOS!”

_El agua del baño había comenzado a extenderse por la habitación, Araquanid seguro había causado un mayor desastre en la tina._

_…_

_Tres horas más tarde, Gladion se encontraba terminando de secar el agua dentro del baño. _

_Era común en los hoteles hacer limpieza por las mañanas mientras los huéspedes se encontraban fuera, por lo que debía mantener a escondidas el hecho de que un bicho enorme de tipo agua acababa de romper una tubería para intentar formar su propio estanque. Ahora comprendía porque Lana se había empeñado en formar un pequeño foso en el patio trasero de su casa._

_Una vez terminado de dejar todo lo más parecido a como estaba cuando llegaron, se aventó en la cama para descansar. Las luces de la habitación ya estaban apagadas, Lana ya se encontraba descansando, Silvally dormía en su cama improvisada y Araquanid había regresado a la esquina de la habitación. _

_Tomo su celular al ver que había recibido un mensaje de Hau._

**‘¿Es cierto lo que dice Sun, en serio estas durmiendo con Lana?’**

“¡MALDITO GATO!” _Grito de repente enojado._

_Al instante una almohada proveniente del lado de Lana le golpeo en el brazo, llamando su atención._

“¡No grites!”

“Oh… Perdón.” _Le respondió apenado mientras le regresaba la almohada_. “Lamento haberte despertado…”

“Ya sé que no te agrada la idea de que tengamos que dormir juntos, pero tampoco es para que no me dejes dormir.”

“No… No lo digas de esa forma por favor.” _Termino suplicando tras recordar el mensaje de Hau, ya era mucho el simple hecho de que el futuro kahuna de Mele Mele hubiera mal interpretado la situación._

_Calmándose, Lana se sentó en la cama con una pose de meditación._ “No entiendo cuál es el problema, no es como si no hubiéramos dormido ya antes en la misma habitación.”

“Pero no es lo mismo, eso fue hace años, cuando éramos niños y además estaban los demás presentes, las cosas ya no son como antes, ahora… Ahora cualquier cosa que hagas o digas será mal interpretada por los demás…”

“Eso ya lo sé.” _Le contesto con una leve sonrisa._ “Solo te estoy molestando.”

“Me lo imaginaba… Mejor vamos a dormir.”

“Si, que mañana tenemos que ir a un lugar algo lejos.”

“¿Oh, ya decidiste que hacer?”

“¡Aja, iremos al gimnasio de Ciudad Cerulean!”

“¿Gimnasio?”

“¡El gimnasio de tipo agua de Kanto!”

_Al ver que su compañera literalmente brillaba de emoción, logro comprender porque había decidido llegar un día antes del concurso._

_Quizás el terminar compartiendo cuarto no era de todo su agrado, pero sabía que un Gimnasio era sinónimo de Batallas, y eso era algo que si le gustaba, quizás el viaje no había sido tan mala idea._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este universo es bien sabido que fastidiar a Gladion es divertido y todos, incluyendo a Lana, se aprovechan de ello. Y hablando de Lana, si algo aprendió bien ella es que, si Gladion se niega a hacer algo, solo debe hacerlo sonar como una competencia y el sin duda aceptara!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Kanto conoce la existencia del Absol de Alola y Gladion descubre que es mas facil hablar cuando nadie te puede ver.

_Lo normal al comenzar el día, era ver la luz del sol entrando por la ventana al momento en que despiertas y eso era lo que Gladion esperaba, definitivamente no estaba en sus planes el que lo primero que viera al abrir los ojos, fuera a su actual compañera de cuarto a menos de 5 cm de distancia._

"¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO?" _Pregunto alarmado mientras se alejaba lo más que podía sin caerse de la cama._

"¡Comprobar que no estés muerto! ¡Llevo media hora intentando despertarte!" _Le contesto Lana con una obviamente falsa expresión de enojo, más parecía que intentaba no reírse._ "Incluso pensaba decirle a Silvally que te saltara encima, pero no creo que fuera de tu agrado."

_La simple idea parecía asustarlo, no por el dolor que podría sufrir al tener las garras de su pokémon encima, sino más bien…_ "Podría romper la cama, no creo que eso nos convenga."

"Eso pensé." _Lana se sentó en la orilla de la cama._ "Aunque si algo así llegara a pasar, por lo menos los gastos irían hacía Sun, por algún motivo reservo bajo su nombre." _Explico mientras Gladion se dedicaba a sacar su ropa para cambiarse._

"¿En serio? Mmmmm entonces él tendrá que pagar el gasto de la tubería, en cuanto los encargados del hotel se enteren seguro lo cargaran a la cuenta… Tal vez no es mala idea dejar que Silvally rompa algo." _Lana lo empujo para apresurarlo a que fuera a cambiarse, pero era obvio que la idea le divertía_. "¡El maldito gato se lo merece!" _Agrego mientras cerraba la puerta del baño, silenciando la risa de Lana._

…

"Tomar el camino largo sin duda es mucho más tranquilo."

_Más de una hora después se encontraban de camino al gimnasio de ciudad Cerulean, para lo cual descubrieron que podían tomar una de tres opciones: El paso subterráneo que todo el mundo usaba, atravesar la gran ciudad de Saffron ó bordear la ciudad de Saffron para evitar los ojos de gente curiosa y a la vez tardar más en llegar por ser la ruta más larga._

_Como lo más rápido era usar a Silvally como medio de transporte, la decisión término siendo más fácil de lo que pensaba. Por lo que ahora ambos a bordo del 'Silvally express', se dirigían a toda velocidad por entre el área llena de árboles que rodeaban las ciudades y caminos principales._

"Ya estaríamos allá si no te hubieras quedado dormido."

"Oye, limpiar el desastre del baño fue más cansado de lo que parece, y además fue tu pokémon el que lo causo."

"Podías haberlo dejado así."

"Claro que no, si las encargadas de limpiar el cuarto hubieran visto eso, nos habrían sacado del hotel."

"Oh se lo habrían cobrado de inmediato a Sun."

"… Ahora que lo dices, eso podría haber pasado…" _Esa sin duda fue algo en lo que no había pensado, quizás no debía preocuparse mucho si al final, solo incrementaba la cantidad a pagar._ "¡Pero ayer nunca mencionaste que el cuarto estaba a nombre de Sun!"

"Bueno, quizás lo olvide después de toda la discusión telefónica que tuvieron anoche."

"Eso también fue culpa del maldito gato."

"Y ahora nos llevas por el camino más largo…"

"Con Silvally el tiempo no es problema, pero es mejor evitar a la gente, podrían hacer preguntas que prefiero no contestar."

"No deberías preocuparte por eso, tengo una idea." _Justo cuando Gladion se disponía a preguntar cuál era la dichosa idea, Lana señalo algo delante de ellos._ "Creo que es allí."

_Llegaron a las afueras de una ciudad que de lejos bien podían decir era completamente azul. La mayoría de los edificios se encontraban pintados de diferentes tonos azulados, haciendo alusión a su nombre._

"Será mejor que Silvally tome un descanso." _Comento mientras bajaban del pokémon y lo regresaba a su pokeball._ "A buscar el gimnasio entonces."

_Tras un rato de recorrer la ciudad, se encontraron frente al gran gimnasio de tipo agua, el edificio parecía a ver sido adornado por motivos de la celebración de Kanto y la gente entraba y salía animadamente del lugar._

"Juraba que en cuanto llegáramos entrarías corriendo al edificio." _Comento Gladion dirigiendo su mirada hacía su compañera, esperando quizás verla demasiado emocionada como para moverse, solo para encontrarse con todo lo contrario._ "Espera… ¿Qué ocurre?"

_Lana se encontraba viendo el gimnasio con una expresión ilegible, parecía temblar ligeramente_. "Este_…" Comenzó a jugar con sus manos en un intento de ignorar su pregunta._ "Eh, yo…"

_Y entonces Gladion comprendio, era como si hubiera regresado años atrás cuando acababa de conocerla y ella lidiaba con su timidez constante. Al parecer, aunque esa fuera una etapa que ya había dejado atrás, el simple hecho de estar frente al lugar que siempre había querido conocer, le había regresado a actuar tímidamente._

"Anda, no ganas nada que-"

"¿Vienen a visitar el gimnasio?"

_Ambos se giraron para encontrarse con una joven algunos años mayor, de cabello corto y ropas deportivas. Al instante, Lana dio un salto de sorpresa y se aferró del brazo de Gladion casi haciéndole perder el equilibrio._

"¿Qué paso?" _Pregunto Gladion confundido ante la reacción de su compañera._

"¡Disculpa! No quería asustarles." _Se disculpó la persona frente a ellos, igual de confundida que él._

_Lana negó rápidamente, pero parecía estar haciendo el mayor esfuerzo posible en poder decir algo._ "No… No… Es que… Tú…" _Con cada palabra, Gladion podía sentir que aumentaba la fuerza con la que le sujetaba del brazo, haciéndole recordar a una pequeña Lillie reaccionando de la misma manera cuando algo le asustaba._ "Tú… Eres la líder…"

"¡Así es! Mi nombre es Misty, la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Cerulean."

_Tras lograr convencer a Lana de entrar al edificio, ambos jóvenes se encontraban frente a un campo de batalla obviamente planeado para pokémon tipo agua. Áreas de tierra flotaban dentro de una enorme piscina rodeada de gradas y galerías por donde veían a gente admirando el lugar o tomándose fotos del recuerdo. Varias peceras enormes adornaban parte del edificio, habitadas por diferentes especies de pokémon marinos atrayendo la atención de los visitantes._

_Sin duda el gimnasio estaba hecho para emocionar a cualquier entrenador de tipo acuático, por lo que Gladion no podía evitar su curiosidad ante la reacción de Lana, que no parecía tener intención alguna de soltarse de su brazo o de conversar algo. De cierta forma, pensó el joven, encontraba la recién recuperada timidez de su compañera como algo… _

**Lindo.**

_Gladion se golpeó la frente con su mano libre. ¿Lindo, en serio? Desvió su mirada de nuevo hacia Lana… Realmente le hacía recordar esos tiempos cuando cada palabra que decía parecía asustar a la capitana, en aquel entonces su timidez le causaba frustración al no saber cómo actuar ¿Y ahora lo hacía pensar diferente?_

"¿Así que vienen de Alola? No es común tener visitas de allá, creo que nunca eh visto un pokémon originario de esa región." _La líder de gimnasio no tardo en comenzar una conversación con ellos tan solo se enterara de dónde venían, interesada en saber más de la región que solo conocía por nombre. _

_Este sin duda debía ser uno de los mejores días de la vida de Lana… Y no podía disfrutarlo por el ataque de nervios que parecía estar sufriendo en ese momento._

"Escuche que la liga de allá es nueva y completamente diferente a la de otras regiones."

"Aaaah… Sí, el profesor Kukui la fundo hace poco." _Se forzó a responder Gladion ante el silencio de su compañera._ "Supongo es muy diferente por la falta de gimnasios."

"¡Entonces es cierto! Había escuchado que en lugar de peleas de gimnasio se calificaban con pruebas impuestas por capitanes, pero como nunca eh conocido a alguien de Alola antes…" _La líder parecía entusiasmada con la conversación._

"Pues…" _Gladion volteo a ver de nuevo Lana que, aunque escuchaba la conversación, seguía viendo hacía el suelo para evitar decir algo. Sin embargo, su gesto fue suficiente para lograr que la líder de gimnasio comprendiera lo que el joven quería decir._

"¿NO, EN SERIO?" _Con una emoción igual a la de un niño recibiendo su primer pokémon, Misty se paró frente a Lana llamando su atención_. "¿Porque no tenemos una batalla?"

…

_La simple palabra de "batalla" parecía haber hecho reaccionar a la capitana, aunque aún se veía algo tímida, parecía más dispuesta a hablar con la líder de gimnasio. Gladion no podía negar ese detalle, cuando se trataba de batallas, a él y a Lana se les facilitaba el interactuar con otros. _

_Ahora ambos se encontraban dentro del campo de batalla del gimnasio, atrayendo las miradas de la gente que visitaba el lugar, sin duda la idea de poder ver una batalla de la líder era de su total atención._

"¡Bien, comencemos con esto!" _Misty aventó su pokeball hacía el área el área de combate, liberando un Staryu. Pese a ser un pokémon no evolucionado, ambos entrenadores de Alola podían darse cuenta de lo bien entrenado que estaba. Lana libero a su pokémon dentro del agua del área de combate. Un pequeño Wishiwashi comenzó a nadar observando el lugar donde se encontraba._ "Oh, así que entrenas pokémon de Agua, esto será int-"

"¡Double Edge!

"¿Qué_?" El pequeño pez se estrelló fuertemente contra Staryu lanzándole contra uno de los bordes que rodeaban el agua del campo, pero la sorpresa que la líder de gimnasio mostraba, no era por la fuerza del pequeño pokémon, sino más bien por el cambio repentino en la expresión de su entrenadora. La joven delante de ella ya no se mostraba tímida como hace unos minutos, si no que ahora le veía con una expresión de concentración y determinación que asustaría a cualquiera._ "Al parecer esto será más interesante de lo que pensaba ¡Staryu Gyro Ball!"

_A la orden de sus entrenadoras, ambos pokémon comenzaron a chocar entre ellos midiendo sus fuerzas. Gladion observo intentando averiguar cual tendría más oportunidad de ganar, era obvio que usar ataques acuáticos entre ellos no haría mucho daño, por lo que probablemente la habilidad de sus entrenadoras tendría mayor peso en la batalla. En cuanto a experiencia, Misty tenía la ventaja, pero debía confiar en que Lana tuviera algo planeado_.

"¿No puedes usar el school form?" _Pregunto el joven tras ver como Wishiwashi era golpeado fuertemente por uno de los giros de Staryu, pese a que el pequeño pez era fuerte, su adversario tenía más fuerza física. _

"Para esa forma se necesitan muchos Wishiwashi, en Kanto no se conoce ningún sitio donde habiten. Pero olvida eso, tengo una idea." _Le respondió con una sonrisa que si Sun hubiera visto, describiría como tétrica. _

_Wishiwashi volteo a ver a su entrenadora y sin recibir orden alguna, asintió levemente antes de regresar la atención a su oponente. Se acercó lentamente a un desconcertado Staryu y ante la sorpresa de todos, comenzó a llorar fuertemente._

_Staryu volteo a ver a Misty sin saber qué hacer, pero la líder tampoco lograba comprender que pasaba, incluso los visitantes que veían la pelea no lograban entender que había ocurrido para que el pequeño pokémon estuviera llorando de esa forma. _

_Al instante Gladion comprendió lo que ocurría._ "Tearful look." _Dijo de forma que solo Lana lo escuchara, haciendo que la joven sonriera afirmativamente. Wishiwashi no estaba llorando realmente, estaba ejecutando uno de sus ataques. Aun confundido con lo que pasaba, Staryu se acercó al pececito para intentar consolarlo. _

"¡Staryu espera!"

_Pero la advertencia de Misty llego tarde, Staryu ya se había acercado lo suficiente justo como Lana esperaba. "¡Double Edge!"_

_Wishiwashi salto golpeando con toda su fuerza a Staryu lanzándolo contra el otro extremo del campo, ambos pokémons cayendo inconscientes por el impacto._

"Entre la defensa de Staryu y la cercanía se auto daño demasiado…" _Observo Gladion tras lo ocurrido. Wishiwashi era un pokémon bien conocido en Alola por no tener alto nivel de ataque o defensa en su forma normal, su habilidad para combate se mostraba mejor al atacar en grupo, por lo que el que uno solo de su especie lograra aguantar de esa forma un combate contra un pokémon de un líder de gimnasio, sin duda era que había sido bien entrenado. Y eran detalles como esos los que hacían que Gladion le tuviera un alto respeto a su compañera._

_Lana regreso a su pokémon._ "¡Umm pero golpeo con todo!" _Dijo con satisfacción._

"Y parece que alguien ya se olvidó de su timidez nuevamente."

"Oh cállate." _Le respondió con un leve golpe en el brazo._

_Misty se acercó a ambos tras regresar a su pokémon._ "Parece que ya estas mejor ¿Por qué no hacemos esto una batalla doble?"

"¿Doble?"

"Sí, tú y tu novio contra mí."

_Gladion se golpeó la frente con la mano nuevamente. Clásico. Ese ya era un clásico cliché en películas románticas ser confundido con el novio de la protagonista, claro que, aunque ya esperaba que algo así pasara, eso no evitaba que igual se sonrojara._ "¡YO NO SOY S-!"

_Lana lo interrumpió de inmediato, ignorando su protesta._ "¡PERFECTO! ¡Hagamos esto una batalla entre pokémons de agua!"

"¡Esa es una buena idea!" _Misty regreso al otro lado del área de combate mientras elegía a sus pokémons. _

"¡HEY!" _Gladion se acercó aún más a Lana para comentar la falla en su plan._ "¿Acaso olvidas que yo no tengo un pokémon de tipo agua?"

"Solo cambia el tipo de Silvally."

"Pero ya te dije qu- ¡EY!" _Su reclamo llego tarde, de alguna forma que aún no lograba comprender, Lana le había vuelto a sacar la pokeball de Silvally._

"¡SIRRRRRRRRRPAAA!"

_Justo como esperaba, la gente que observaba el combate rápidamente comenzó a murmurar sobre su pokémon, aun si desconocían a los pokémon de Alola, la extraña apariencia de Silvally lo hacía llamar la atención mas de lo normal. _

"Ahora solo cambiamos su tipo." _Lana, sorprendiendo aún más a su compañero, aventó la memoria de agua hacia Silvally, haciéndolo cambiar a un tono azulado._ "¡Y ahora puede contar para la pelea!"

"¿Cómo sigues robando mis cosas?" _Pregunto Gladion completamente desconcertado, revisando su mochila para intentar comprender que estaba pasando._

"Con práctica."

"Ya, eso… Eso no me hace sentir más seguro… Ahora comienzo a dudar sobre cuantas cosas más has logrado sacar sin que lo note."

"¡También tengo tu cartera!" _Respondió Lana alegremente._

"¿QUÉ?"

"Vaya ¿Qué Pokémon es ese_?" La pregunta de Misty hizo que Gladion se paralizara por completo, eso era justamente lo que no quería explicar_. "Nunca había visto algo así."

"Este…"

"¡Es un Absol de Alola!"

"¿UN QUÉ?"

_Tanto Misty como Gladion preguntaron confundidos al mismo tiempo ante la respuesta. Rápidamente Gladion se tapó la boca con ambas manos, ese era su pokémon y no debería estar confundido sobre su propio pokémon. _

"¿Absol de Alola?" _Volvió a preguntar Misty sorprendida, mientras Gladion intentaba contener las ganas de decir algo._

"Si, algunos pokémon se adaptan al entorno y cambian su apariencia y typo en otras regiones ¡Es un nuevo descubrimiento!" _Los visitantes que observaban la pelea no tardaron en tomar algunas fotos del 'recién descubierto pokémon'. _

_Gladion estaba seguro que si esas fotos llegaban a las redes sociales, los profesores de Alola sin duda tendrían mucho que preguntarles al respecto._

"¡Esta será una batalla emocionante!" _Exclamo Misty sonriendo._

_Gladion se acercó a Lana para que nadie más le escuchara. _"Sabes, me vas a causar un infarto con tus ideas."

"Querías una solución y ahora la tienes." _Le contesto sonriendo._ "Vamos, todo sea por una batalla." _Termino diciendo cambiando su expresión a la de modo batalla, llamando a Araquanid al área de combate, donde el Starmie y Lanturn de Misty ya estaban esperando._

"A veces no sé si te admiro o si me das miedo."

_El lado bueno de haber pasado los últimos años entrenando con los capitanes, era que había aprendido tácticas de batallas dobles, pero su mayor ventaja en ese momento era el haber pasado aún más tiempo entrenando con Lana. Silvally, que ya estaba acostumbrado a pelear lado a lado con Araquanid, se dedicaba a desviar los ataques que Lanturn y Starmie coordinaban, dándole espacio al enorme insecto para atacar en los momentos precisos, siguiendo la básica rutina que usaban en entrenamientos casi de manera automatica._

"Por lo visto aun no has olvidado como pelear en dobles." _Comento de pronto Lana._ "Incluso después de que dejaras de practicar"

"Ah, creo que es algo que no podría olvidar aunque quisiera."

_Gladion termino su comentario dirigiéndole una sonrisa. Para todas las quejas que el joven se había pasado diciendo con todo lo referente al viaje, Lana podía notar que en ese momento se estaba divirtiendo, tanto Silvally como Gladion tenían una obvia expresión de diversión y eso le hacía sentir mejor. El motivo para decidir visitar el gimnasio no había sido solo para cumplir su sueño de conocer a la líder de tipo Agua, sino también para que Gladion pudiera entretenerse y olvidarse de sus problemas por un rato; era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él. Era una suerte que los dos tuvieran ese gusto por las batallas, lo cual sin duda había sido uno de los mayores motivos por el que hubieran congeniado tan bien. _

"¡Usen Thunderbolt!" _La voz de Misty le hizo regresar su atención a la pelea. Lanturn y Starmie combinaron sus ataques dispuestos a eliminar a Silvally._

_Lana le sonrió a su compañero. _"Ya sabes que hacer." _No había necesidad de explicarle más, si se trataba de batallas ya sabía que su sincronía seria perfecta._

_Silvally, que se encontraba frente a Araquanid, esquivo el ataque en el último momento, haciendo que ambos ataques golpearan directamente al pokemon insecto causándole un buen nivel de daño._

"¡Usa Mirror Coat!" _Araquanid dirigió el ataque hacia Starmie, Lanturn se movió para intentar ayudar a su compañero a esquivar el ataque, ignorando el hecho de que Silvally se le había acercado por detras._

"¡Silvally, Crush Claw!"

…

"Sin duda esa fue una batalla interesante. Ustedes 2 sí que están acostumbrados a pelear como equipo."

_Un rato después los 3 se encontraban en un restaurant de Ciudad Celadon. Tras el término de la batalla, Misty les había invitado a comer para poder seguir platicando un rato, especialmente ya que Lana había dejado su lado tímido y por fin podía mantener una conversación con la líder de gimnasio._

"Me gustaría darte esto." _Misty le entrego a Lana lo que parecía una pequeña gota de agua._ "¡Consideren esta medalla como un recuerdo del gimnasio!"

"¡Ah! ¡Espera, que sea un intercambio!" _Lana saco un cristal de su mochila._ "Un Cristal Z, es lo que damos en Alola."

"¡Oh, gracias!" _Misty observo el pequeño cristal de color azul._ "Tomemos una foto para el recuerdo."

"¡Claro!"

"Y tu novio también puede salir."

"¡QUE NO SOY SU NOV-!"

"¡Si, si, solo ven y ya!" _Lana le interrumpió jalándolo del brazo para acercarlo y tomar la foto antes de que volviera a quejarse._

"¿Y qué van a hacer ahora?" _Les pregunto Misty mientras salían del local tras tomarse un par de fotos._

"Quería dar una vuelta por la ruta en la que se llevara el concurso de pesca de mañana, sería bueno poder ver el lugar con anticipación."

"Entonces tienen 2 opciones, pueden atravesar por Saffron y de allí tomar a Lavender, o ir por el Rock Tunel y cruzar Lavender."

"Prefiero el túnel, menos ciudades es mejor." _Comento Gladion tras pensarlo, mientras menos gentes vieran a Silvally, mejor._

"Es un camino un poco más largo, aunque ese Absol de Alola parece rápido, no creo que les lleve mucho tiempo llegar."

"¿Absol de Alola?" _Pregunto Gladion confundido, pero antes de que pudiera decir más fue detenido por un golpe en el costado de parte de Lana._ "¡Arg! Ah… ¡Sí! Absol…"

_Incluso sin comprender lo que había pasado, Misty igual se rio del comportamiento de sus visitantes._ "Eres algo raro, pero ustedes parecen llevarse bien, espero que sean felices en el futuro." _Antes de que Gladion pudiera quejarse sobre el comentario, Lana volvió a callarlo con otro golpe nada disimulado, causando que Misty volviera a reír._ "Si algún día viajo a Alola recordare visitarles, quizás incluso busque alguno de esos Absols."

"Oh por favor no, no los busques…"

"¡Sera difícil, pero con suerte quizás lo encuentres!"

_Gladion volvió a golpearse la frente con la mano._ "Por Arceus, eres de lo peor…" _Comento quedamente para que solo Lana escuchara, ganándose un nuevo golpe por parte de la joven._ "¡Arg!" _Antes de que terminara convirtiéndose en el saco de golpes, libero a Silvally para poder marcharse antes de empeorar la desinformación sobre su pokémon._

_Tras una última serie de fotos con el 'Absol de Alola', ambos por fin se despidieron de la líder de gimnasio para emprender el rumbo hacia la cueva._

"Oh cierto… ¡ESPERO QUE TENGAN UN POKÉMON CON FLASH_!" Advirtió Misty antes de que se alejaran por completo._

"¿Qué dijo sobre un flash?" _Pregunto Lana confundida._

"Ni idea."

_Salieron rápidamente de la ciudad tomando la ruta que la líder les había indicado. Con un Silvally completamente curado, seguramente no tardarían mucho en llegar a la cueva._

"Date cuenta que si esas fotos de Silvally llegan a publicarse bajo el nombre de 'Absol de Alola' causaran confusión cuando estemos de vuelta en casa." _Comento después de un rato._

"Vamos, querías una solución y ahora la tienes."

"Uhm, aunque no considero que fuera lo correcto, debo darte crédito en que fue ingenioso."

"Aunque casi lo arruinas con tus comentarios." _Le respondió sonriendo._ "No tienes sentido de diversión." _Volvió a darle un leve golpe en el brazo._

"Creo que mi diversión está muriendo con cada golpe que me das." _Le contesto bromeando._

_Tras recorrer el borde del río que Misty había mencionado, llegaron a la entrada de la cueva que se encontraba a un lado del centro pokémon. La líder había descrito el lugar como un paso bastante usado por la gente, sin embargo, en ese momento no lograban ver a nadie entrando o saliendo de la cueva. Por las ventanas del centro pokémon podían ver que había mucha gente adentro, pero decidieron pasarlo por alto, era mejor no perder el tiempo. _

"Ahora solo debemos atravesarlo."

_Entraron a la cueva después de guardar a Silvally, ignorando los letreros de advertencia que se encontraban por un lado y a los costados del centro pokémon._

"Si algo eh aprendido de las cuevas, es que o debes cargar una buena cantidad de repelentes, o tener una forma de evitar pokemon salvajes." _Tras decir eso, Gladion libero un Crobat de la pokeball que acababa de sacar._ "Crobat está acostumbrado a ahuyentar pokemon salvajes con su ultra sonido."

"Oh, eres un buen chico." _Comento Lana mientras le daba una palmadita en la cabeza al pokémon que respondió felizmente._

_Gladion sonrió al ver el ánimo de su pokémon._ "Todos son buenos… ¿Uh?" _Se detuvo al notar que todo comenzaba a volverse más obscuro a su alrededor._

"Creo que ahora comprendo porque Misty nos mencionó lo del Flash…" _Fue la respuesta de Lana al llegar a un punto en el que ya no podían ver nada._

"El lado bueno de esto, es que Crobat mantendrá alejado a los pokémon salvajes, el lado malo… Es que no puedo ver ni por donde llegamos y ninguno de mis pokemon conocen esa habilidad para alumbrar." _Volteo a ambos lados, pero realmente no podía ver más allá de 10 cm de distancia. Una presión en su brazo derecho le indico que Lana había vuelto a sujetarse de él._ "¿Qué ocurre?"

"No creo que sea buena idea separarnos…"

"Cierto." _Guiándose por el sonido que Crobat había comenzado a producir para guiarlos, siguieron su rumbo._ "Quizás, pueda servir de algo la luz del celular…" _Cuidadosamente saco el celular de la bolsa de su pantalón, y lo encendió, creando un área de luz alrededor de ambos._

_Entre la poca visibilidad conseguida, lograron adentrarse más en la cueva. Encontrando carteles que indicaban los caminos a seguir en las paredes y las escaleras que debían tomar para moverse al siguiente nivel_

"¿Qué tan grande es esta cueva?" _Pregunto después de un rato, por la hora en la pantalla de su celular podía darse cuenta que ya había transcurrido más de una hora desde que habían entrado._ "Pensé que sería rápido de cruzar."

"Creo que tienes otra cosa de que preocuparte." _Lana señalo su pantalla, un número rojo en la esquina indicaba que su batería estaba a punto de terminarse._ "Usar la luz le gasta más rápido… ¿Debería sacar el mío?"

"¡No!" _Exclamo deteniéndose._ "Necesitamos algún medio de comunicación en caso de que nos perdamos o algo, pero tenlo a la mano por cualquier cosa."

_Un rato después, encontraron en su camino un haz de luz alrededor de algo obscuro que obstruía el paso. Crobat voló hacia un letrero que hubieran pasado por alto si estuvieran solos, con la poca luz proveniente del celular lograron leer que indicaba la salida de la cueva._

"¡Esta maldita piedra impide el paso!" _Gladion lanzo un golpe a la piedra frente a él, solo para que su mano rebotara y lo hiciera perder el equilibrio._ "¿Qué rayos paso?"

"Espera…" _Lana se acercó a la piedra y la toco. A diferencia de lo que esperaba, no era dura y áspera, sino suave y afelpada; se recargo por completo en ella y con la poca luz que lograba entrar por los bordes, pudo observar que era de un color verde agua. El ruido proveniente del otro lado termino confirmando sus sospechas._ "Es un Snorlax dormido. Esto debe ser el motivo por el que no encontráramos a nadie dentro de la cueva."

"¿Pero qué rayos hace un Snorlax aquí?"

"Sun una vez comento que era normal encontrar Snorlax dormidos en los caminos de Kanto."

"Claro, y justamente tenemos la suerte de que uno nos tenga aquí encerrados… ¿Alguna idea de cómo despertarlo?"

"Mmmm, un Awakening podría servir, pero creo que lo más eficaz es una poké flauta."

"Y algo me dice que…"

"No tenemos ninguno de los 2."

"¡Perfecto, esto si es perfecto! Busquemos otra salida."

"No creo que sea bue-" _Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando Gladion le tomo de la mano para guiarla de regreso con la ayuda de Crobat._ "Esto no es buena idea…" _Volvió a decir una vez que habían regresado al último punto de desviación que se habían encontrado._

_Usando la luz del celular, Gladion intento alumbrar los letreros que estaban en los túneles de la desviación._ "¿Por qué no? Solo debemos encontrar otra salida."

"Porque…" _Antes de que lograra terminar de hablar, el celular emitió un sonido indicando el término de la batería para posteriormente apagarse, dejándolos en una completa obscuridad._ "Ya no te quedaba batería."

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando!"

"Y ahora ya no podemos regresar con el Snorlax."

_Gladion se dejó caer pegado a la pared de la cueva._ "Quizás podamos llamar a alguien."

"¿Conoces algún número de ayuda de Kanto?" _Al no recibir respuesta, Lana tuvo que interpretar el silencio de su acompañante._ "Intentare preguntarle a Mallow si puede buscar alguno."

"¡NO!" _Aprovechando la luz de la pantalla que emitió el celular, volvió a tomarle de la mano para hacer que se sentara a su lado._ "Si le llamas tendrás que explicar lo que paso y sin duda no dejaran de fastidiarme por ello… Llamar a Sun sería aún peor… Y Lillie se preocuparía demasiado."

"Solo complicas las cosas… Llamare a Moon." _Tras no escuchar queja alguna procedió a hacer la llamada._

_Para suerte de Gladion, Moon no era de las personas que buscaban cualquier motivo para fastidiarle. Una vez que explicaron su situación, la joven les propuso llamar al número de ayuda para que fuera a buscarlos._

"Pero tienen que quedarse donde están, no se vayan a mover_." Les advirtió Moon antes de terminar la llamada y poder pedirles ayuda._

"Tendremos que esperar..."

_Cada minuto que pasaba solo servía para incrementar la desesperación que Gladion comenzaba a sentir, definitivamente esperar en una cueva completamente obscura, no era su definición de pasar un viaje. Incluso Crobat se había acomodado a su lado, solo moviéndose cuando algún pokémon salvaje se acercaba mucho. El saber que estaban rodeados de pokemon era otro motivo más de su frustración, ni siquiera tenía visibilidad para poder entretenerse peleando con ellos o capturarlos._

"¿Cuánto más pueden tardar?"

"No lo sé, quizás dependa de que tan alejados estemos de la entrada."

"¡Pues no pienso seguir esperando!" _Tomando el celular de Lana, uso la luz de la pantalla para sacar una pokeball de su mochila y liberar un Lycanroc de forma diurna._ "¿Puedes ver en la obscuridad verdad?"

"¡Lycan!"

"Bien, busca alguna fuente de luz a la que puedas llevarnos."

_El ruido de las pisadas de Lycanroc les indico que se había alejado. Pero tras unos minutos de no escucharlo regresar, su desesperación volvió a aumentar. _

"¿Qué tan mala suerte se debe tener para que pase justo lo mismo que en esa tonta película?"

"Ah ¿La que mencionaste en el aeropuerto?"

"Si… Quedar atrapados ya es todo un clásico en esas tontas historias… Y el que esa líder de gimnasio se quedara con la idea de que tú y yo estamos saliendo, no ayuda en nada."

"Ya, pero si estamos saliendo juntos."

"Sabes que no lo decía en ese sentido…"

"Lo se… Mmm, acabo de recordar ¿Qué Silvally no emite un brillo plateado?"

"Sí pero… Digamos que no le gusta la obscuridad, le trae malos recuerdos. Se estresaría y prefiero que descanse, después de la batalla y todo lo que corrió para transportarnos debe estar cansado."

"Ah lo siento…"

"No es tu culpa, igual se divirtió así que no se quejara... Aunque debo admitir que no esperaba ver de nuevo tu lado tímido."

"Oh cállate." _Le contesto dándole nuevamente un golpe en el brazo. Aunque no podían ver nada en ese momento, Gladion podía asegurar que la joven se había sonrojado tras haberle recordado ese detalle._

"¿Sabes? Me hizo recordar a cuando entrenábamos, hace ya un tiempo que no teníamos una batalla juntos."

"Si no te hubieras distanciado en este último año, no lo hubieras olvidado."

"Estaba ocupado con la fundación."

"¿Sabes que esa excusa no sirve verdad? Lillie nos cuenta sobre lo que ocurre allí."

_Gladion dio un gruñido de exasperación, no había pensado en ese detalle antes de hablar. No quería admitirlo pero Lana tenía algo de razón, aunque sí había estado ocupado ayudando a mantener el negocio familiar, también había estado evitando el tener que salir con sus amigos en el último año._

"Ya estaba pensando que había hecho algo para que te enojaras."

_Al no poder ver nada en la obscuridad de la cueva, le era imposible saber si Lana hablaba en serio o si seguía bromeando, pero aun así sus palabras le habían sonado como otro golpe más._ "No, no es tu culpa… Es solo qué_…" De cierta forma tenía que agradecer la falta de visibilidad, porque estaba seguro que si alguien pudiera verlo en ese momento, no podría continuar hablando_. "No quería seguir escuchando los comentarios de los demás sobre nosotros."

"Pensé que no te importaban, al menos antes no parecía que te molestaran."

_Al sentir una presión en el hombro le hizo darse cuenta a Gladion de que Lana acababa de recargarse en él, posiblemente a falta de visibilidad era la mejor forma de expresarle confortamiento para que siguiera hablando._ "Antes parecía solo un juego, pero últimamente sus comentarios se volvieron más pesados y constantes… Y honestamente no quiero que eso afecte las cosas entre nosotros."

_Por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada, el único ruido que se escuchaba era el de Crobat ahuyentando a algún pokémon salvaje que no lograban ver. _

"Nunca cambiaría por cosas como esas." _Respondió Lana después de un rato._ "Pero el evitarnos es diferente. Moon me pregunto si te había hecho algo y no sabía que decirle… Y la verdad, no esperaba que fueras cuando los llame para que me ayudaran con esto del viaje."

"No pensaba ir…" _Admitió apenado, nuevamente agradeciendo el que no pudieran ver nada._ "…Lillie me obligo."

"Lo imagine." _Esta vez Gladion estaba seguro que su compañera hablaba en serio, pero eso no lo hacía sentir mejor._ "De cierta forma, me alegra saber que no hice algo que te enojara."

"No, nunca pienses eso. Al contrario…" _Dio un suspiro intentando mantenerse en calma, ahora que había terminado en esto, quizás era mejor aprovechar la facilidad de hablar cuando quien te escucha no te puede ver._ "El pasar tiempo contigo ha sido divertido, más de lo que crees. Por eso no quería que cambiara nada, menos aún por un par de bromas de los demás."

"Gladion…" _Instintivamente volteo a verla aunque eso no sirviera de nada con su nula visibilidad._ "No le des importancia a sus comentarios, mientras estés seguro de lo que sientes, eso no debería cambiar nada."

"¿Es así como los soportas? ¿Tu estas segura de lo que sientes?"

"Yo nunca eh dudado de ello."

"¿En serio?"

"Claro, de hecho… Hace poco hablaba con Moon y…"

"¡LYCAN!"

_El sonido del pokémon hizo que ambos reaccionaran, Lycanroc había regresado y no tardo en comenzar a jalar de la manga de Gladion._

"Espera ¿Encontraste algo?"

"¡Lycanroc!"

_Gladion ayudo a Lana a ponerse de pie_. "Sigámoslo."

_Comenzaron a seguir al can entre la obscuridad, intentando no soltarse de las rocas que adornaban su pelaje. El pokémon los guio hasta una grieta en la pared de la cueva donde se podía ver que ya estaba en gran parte obscureciendo afuera._

"Si lográramos agrandar este hueco…"

"Ah… No creo que sea buena idea." _Se apresuró a decir Lana antes de que hiciera algo._

"¡No pienso seguir esperando más aquí! Crobat acércate." _El pokemon murciélago comenzó a volar cerca de ellos, dejando de emitir sus ondas._ "Con un buen golpe podremos salir." _Gladion saco algo de su mochila, Lana al instante lo reconoció como un cristal Z, el cual ahora se encontraba colocado en el aro que Gladion se acomodaba en el brazo._

_Antes de intentar detenerlo, un destello proveniente de afuera llamo la atención de la joven. La luz parecía provenir de una linterna, lo cual indicaba que había gente del otro lado._ "¡Gladion espera!"

"¡CONTINENTAL CRUSH!"

_Pero la llamada había llegado tarde, la cueva se había iluminado por completo con la luz proveniente de la energía que envolvía a Lycanroc y a Gladion. Al instante, Crobat creo una barrera de protección alrededor de ellos mientras Lycanroc lanzaba su ataque contra la pared._

_La colisión del ataque creo un derrumbe a su alrededor. Pedazos de rocas cayeron por todos lados y una nube de polvo cubrió la visibilidad de ambos. Tras unos segundos en los que se aclareció el ambiente, pudieron observar que una gran parte de la pared había sido destruida._

"¡Por fin!" _Exclamo Gladion felizmente, pero antes de que lograra decir más, una mano se posó sobre su hombro._

"¿Qué fue todo eso_?" Un grupo de personas desconocidas se había acercado, tras un rápido vistazo a la ropa que llevaban, hizo que Gladion comenzara a asustarse. Eran oficiales y no parecían contentos con el derrumbe obviamente causado por el pokémon canino que movía su cola felizmente por lograr su objetivo._

"Tendrán que acompañarnos a la estación a explicar lo ocurrido." _Termino de decir otro de los oficiales que se habían acercado._

"¿Qué?"

"¡Andando!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sobre quien gano la pelea, es a decisión de cada uno, pero imagínenla que fue bastante épica. Oh, y lamento si Mirror Coat no funciona de esa manera, busque sobre el tema, y así fue como termine entendiendo que funcionaba!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Es hora de ir a pescar!

_Ya era pasada la media noche cuando el celular de Lana comenzó a sonar. La joven se apresuró a dejar la ropa que acababa de cambiarse por un lado y llegar al dispositivo para contestar y silenciarlo. Una rápida mirada al cuarto le indico que su compañero seguía en la cama sin reacción alguna._

“¡Por fin contestan! ¿Sabes cuantas veces eh intentado comunicarme con alguno de ustedes dos?” _La voz de Moon resonó por toda la habitación con un obvio tono de enojo, por lo que Lana tuvo que comprobar una vez más que Gladion no se hubiera despertado._

“Como unas 30 veces tan solo a mi número, por lo que veo.”

“¿Y qué paso? ¿Por qué no contestaban? Después de pedir que fueran a buscarlos ya no pude contactarlos.”

“Hablamos por un rato pero luego Gladion se desesperó y destruyo la cueva… Bueno parte de ella.” _Se apresuró a corregir tras ver la expresión de Moon en la videollamada_. “Para nuestra suerte tenía que pasar frente a la ayuda que habías mandado.”

“Ese tonto…”

“Tuvimos que ir con los oficiales a la estación y… Solo digamos que Lusamine seguro tendrá mucho que preguntar en cuanto vea su próxima factura del banco.”

_Por la pantalla se podía ver como Moon se tapaba la cara con la mano, seguramente conteniéndose para no decir lo que pensaba_. “Ok… Tendremos que agradecer que viene de una familia de dinero o de lo contrario, quien sabe hasta cuándo hubieran salido de allí.” _Termino diciendo, pero por su tono de voz, Lana podía asegurar que Lusamine no sería la única en tener un par de palabras con su hijo al respecto._ “¿Y qué está haciendo ahora que no contestaba?”

“Creo que está muerto...” _Moon volvió a dirigirle una mirada acusadora._ “O dormido, no sé. Cuando llegamos se dio un baño y al salir, sin decir nada se dejó caer en la cama y ya no se movió.”

“Bueno, supongo que todo el asunto debió hartarlo, principalmente considerando que ni siquiera quería tomar el viaje.”

“Supongo, ya no quise molestarlo porque mañana tendremos que levantarnos temprano.”

“Cierto. La competencia los tendrá algo ocupados.”

“Y tendremos que irnos antes porque hoy ya no logramos llegar a revisar el lugar.”

“Si vez el lado bueno, por lo menos tuviste tiempo de hablar con él… Porque lograste decirle ¿No?”

“Eh…”

_Al no obtener respuesta, Moon volvió a golpearse la frente con la palma de su mano._ “En serio… Estuviste por un buen rato a solas con él ¿Y no le contaste nada?”

“No es mi culpa que se impacientara tan pronto.”

“Bueno eso sí, pero deberías aprovechar, ese tipo de cosas es mejor decirlas cuando nadie puede interrumpirte.”

“Lo sé pero…” _Se quedó pensando en lo que Moon acababa de decir, y las palabras que Gladion había repetido antes del viaje regresaron a su mente al instante._ “Espera… Ahora comienzo a creer que Gladion podría tener razón sobre que este viaje fue planeado para que pudiera hablar con él.”

“Uhm, no puedo hablar por los demás pero al menos de mi parte, puedo decir que no tuve nada que ver en algún plan sobre esto.” _Ya fuera porque Moon era una persona confiable o por su tono convincente, Lana no tuvo más que aceptar que le decía la verdad._ “Y te aseguro que yo no lo conté nada a los demás… Pero desconozco si tú se lo llegaste a contar.”

“Solo a Mallow.”

“Eso era lo que esperaba, pero igual dudo que ella dijera algo…” _Ambas se quedaron pensando al respecto, pero no parecían tener ninguna idea que aprobara la ‘teoría de Gladion’ de que todo fuera planeado._ “Bueno ya es tarde, será mejor que te deje descansar. Suerte con tu competencia.” _Tras una rápida despedida la video llamada termino. _

_Dejo el celular por un lado y regreso su mirada hacía su compañero. Tras haber regresado a la habitación, Gladion solo había comentado el tomar un baño y al terminar se había dejado caer en la cama para no volver a levantarse sin importarle nada más. Ni siquiera había des tendido la cama o buscado una posición más cómoda en la que estaba, solo se había quedado en donde cayó, sin importarle lo cerca que estaba del borde. _

_Lo más correcto hubiera sido despertarlo para que mínimo se acomodara y evitar la posibilidad de que resbalara al suelo mientras dormía, pero considerando la hora y el que debían levantarse bastante temprano, Lana prefirió no molestarlo más. El chico realmente no necesitaba más motivos para volver a enojarse, y si quería hablar con él lo ideal era que estuviera del mejor humor posible durante todo el viaje, ya que como Mallow había comentado una vez, ‘Una bomba como esa’ debía ser dada con cuidado._

_Dando un suspiro de resignación, Lana tomo una sábana extra de su cama y tapo con ella a su compañero. Lo que tenía que contarle debía esperar a que pasara el concurso para no tener problemas de distracción._

…

“¡Gladion levántate!”

_No podía ser verdad. Estaba seguro que recién se había acostado hace no más de 20 minutos y ya estaba siendo despertado por una fuerte sacudida… ¿Terremoto? ¿Derrumbe? No, más bien era un huracán… Un huracán que lo había arrastrado a ese viaje y llevaba el nombre de Lana._

_Abrió lentamente solo un ojo para examinar su situación. Por lo menos la joven no se encontraba en su cama observándole extrañamente como el día anterior, si no que ahora se encontraba zarandeándolo de un lado a otro quizás con el objetivo de tirarlo de la cama._

“¿Qué… Qué ocurre esta vez?”

“Debemos irnos.”

“Pero si son las…” _Se levantó un poco para ver su celular que se encontraba por un lado_. “Cinco de la mañana, ve a dormir otro rato.” _Comento antes de voltearse hacia el lado contrario._

“No, recuerda que hoy es la competencia.” _Le volvió a insistir mientras volvía a sacudirlo._

_Oh claro, la competencia. El objetivo de todo su viaje. La verdad era que con lo que había pasado el día anterior, ya se había olvidado del porque estaba en Kanto en ese momento. _“Pero… Faltan 4 horas para eso…” _Le contesto sin la menor intención de pararse._

“Pero quiero el mejor lugar del área de competencia, no voy a dejar que los demás lleguen antes.” _Insistió nuevamente sin dejarle en paz._

_Tras 20 minutos de discutir el asunto, no le quedó más que aceptar el levantarse temprano, aunque si lo pensaba bien, después de tanta sacudida ya había perdido el sueño que le quedaba._

_Un rato después, ambos se encontraban dando vueltas alrededor del área acordonada en la Ruta 12, el lugar en el que se llevaría a cabo la competencia de pesca. Lana no dejaba de revisar detenidamente cada espacio que llamara su atención con la intención de encontrar el mejor lugar posible y tal como había planeado, tenía el área libre a su elección puesto que los demás concursantes aun no llegaban._

_Al principio, Gladion no pudo evitar pensar que quizás sería algo injusto para los demás competidores, pero ella aseguraba haber preguntado con anticipación si le permitirían entrar horas antes de la competencia. _

“Encontrar el lugar correcto es parte de la estrategia en la pesca.”

_Desde que la conocía le había escuchado decir esas palabras, pero realmente nunca les prestaba atención, pescar no era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos después de todo, sino todo lo contrario, le aburría y mucho. Las pocas veces que había acompañado a Lana a pescar, solo había sido porque Lillie lo llevaba a fuerzas, pero siempre terminaba durmiéndose por un lado mientras los demás se dedicaban a pescar. Sencillamente, no le encontraba lo emocionante a ese deporte y en los años que llevaba en su rara amistad con la Capitana de Akala, esa idea no había cambiado para nada._

“Y seguramente algunos otros participantes ya revisaron el área el día de ayer.”

_Después de un rato de revisar y aventar cosas al agua, Lana por fin acomodo su caja con el equipo de pesca._

“Humm, creo que aquí estará bien.”

_Se habían detenido casi a la mitad del espacio designado para la competencia, no muy lejos se veía una pequeña casa a mitad del camino. _

_Observando el lugar, Gladion debía dar gracias de que eligiera cerca de un par de árboles, por lo menos no tendría que estar toda la mañana en pleno sol, y el aire circulaba perfectamente, para ella sería el mejor lugar para pescar y para él, un buen lugar para tomar una siesta._

“Creo que no te lo había dicho, pero te apunte oficialmente como mi ‘Caddie’.” _Comento Lana de pronto mientras sacaba su caña._

“¿Tú qué?”

“Mi ‘Caddie’.”

“Qué… ¿Qué eso no es para golf?” _Pregunto confundido, recordaba haber escuchado la palabra varias veces durante las historias que Kahili solía contarles._

“Pueeees…” _Lana opto una pose como pensando en que decir._ “No importa ¡En teoría es prácticamente lo mismo!”

“¡No lo es!” _Se limitó a contestar con irritación. Ya comenzaba a entender a donde iba todo el asunto de querer compañía para el viaje, básicamente la chica lo estaba sentenciando a ayudarle, y por lo mismo, evitar dejarle dormir por un buen rato._

“Serás mi ayudante, es lo mismo que hace un caddie: ayudar.” _Término de sentenciar con una sonrisa._

“¿Qué no puedes usar solo alguno de tus pokémons y ya?”

“¡Ah-ah! El uso de pokémon, en cualquier tipo de forma, está prohibido. Pero es válida la ayuda de alguna otra persona siempre y cuando se le registre.” _Explico mientras continuaba sacando su equipo y acomodando sus cosas._

“¿Y debo suponer que no podías preguntarme antes?”

“Sabía que aceptarías.”

_Le contesto con una sonrisa, pero no una normal, sino una de sus ya conocidas sonrisas sádicas que solía adoptar durante una batalla. Una mirada rápida a su expresión le hizo asentir sin dudarlo… Después de todo, él sabía porque los demás capitanes le tenían miedo a la capitana de tipo agua._

…

_La espera al inicio de la competencia fue tan interesante como Gladion esperaba: Nula._

_Pese a que Lana intentaba explicarle cada uno de sus preparativos estos no eran de su interés, pero al final se encontró haciendo todo lo que la capitana le decía sin pensarlo, era casi como trabajar en automático pese a no tener idea de que estaba haciendo. _

_Conforme pasaba el tiempo, los demás competidores comenzaron a llegar y a prepararse en el lugar de su elección. Y no podía negarlo, desde que le obligaron tomar el viaje solo podía pensar que su presencia era necesaria por el hecho de que la mayoría de los competidores serían hombres mayores sin nada mejor que hacer que estar horas esperando a pescar algo, sin embargo, Gladion no logro contener su asombro al ver que los competidores eran más variados: hombres y mujeres, desde jóvenes cerca de la edad de Lana, hasta adultos, todos de diferentes edades. Pero su mayor atención quedaba en los equipos que los demás participantes portaban, sin duda eran caros y de la mejor calidad posible._

“¿Esa no es una desventaja?” _Termino por preguntar tras ver que Lana portaba su equipo sencillo de toda la vida._

“Pescar es una batalla de estrategia, lo que importa es tu habilidad.” _Le aseguro con decisión, sin darle importancia al asunto._ “¡Además este equipo nunca me ah fallado!”

“Oh…” _Sus palabras le dejaron sin saber que responder, nunca se le había ocurrido verlo desde esa manera, y aun en ese momento, no lograba comprender qué tipo de estrategia se podía usar en tirar un anzuelo con carnada y esperar a que algo picara._

“Además ¡Sencillo y normal es lo mejor!” _Agrego la joven mientras hacía la pose del movimiento Z de tipo normal. Gladion sonrió ante el comentario, era fácil notar que se estaba robando la frase y pose de cierto capitán de Mele Mele._

…

“Te estas durmiendo.” _Comento Lana de repente sin perder su concentración en lo que hacía_.

“No me digas…” _Le contesto mientras bostezaba. _

_La competencia había comenzado hace ya más de una hora y ni cuenta se había dado, la sombra de ese árbol que se encontraba a sus espaldas le había sido demasiado tentadora como para no tomar una siesta._

“No lo vuelvas a hacer.”

“Eso intento… ¿Y? ¿Algo interesante_?” Le pregunto más que nada para evitar volver a caer dormido… Una competencia sobre pokémon, en los que no se podían usar pokémon, no era de su interés._

“Solo un par de capturas interesantes por aquí cerca. Pero escuche ruido proveniente de más cerca al jurado, algunos jueces fueron para allá.”

_Las reglas del concurso eran sencillas. Los competidores debían registrar su mejor captura, la cual sería evaluada no solo por tamaño, sino también por rareza. Dicha captura debía hacerse con una pokeball especial del concurso y debía hacerse sin ayuda de algún pokemon. Los ayudantes podían ofrecer una mano durante el proceso, pero la captura en sí debía ser hecha por el participante. Jueces esparcidos por toda el área se dedicaban a observar cada captura para su validación y se movían por el lugar a donde fuera necesario._

“Creo que… Podría ir a dar una vuelta y ver cómo van los demás.”

“¡Eso sería una buena idea!”

_Con la aprobación recibida, Gladion se dedicó a tirar dos Pidgeys con un solo tiro: ser productivo y evitar caer dormido nuevamente. _

_Se dirigió hacia la zona de evaluación, la cual estaba rodeada de espectadores que esperaban ver las capturas del día… Algo aburrido, se dijo así mismo. En serio ¿Cómo había gente que se divertía estando sentados todo el rato hasta que alguien pescara algo? Mejor era olvidarse de ellos y ver que habían registrado._

_Se acercó a la lista de los jueces. Ya había varios pokémon registrados en el tablero de puntuación. Luvdisc, Gorebyss, Feebas y Seakings de diferentes tamaños eran mostrados. Gladion debía aceptar que no tenía idea de que un Feebas pudiera medir tanto, de ahora en adelante tendría más cuidado cada que entrara al mar si esos monstruos habitaban en el fondo._

“¡Cayo uno!”

_Gladion se giró a ver de dónde provenía el ruido. Varia gente se acercaba corriendo detrás de uno de los competidores que llevaba una pokeball en alto y se acercaba rápidamente a la mesa de jueces. _

_Era fácil distinguir a los competidores, les habían dado un par de pokeball de diseño único para la competencia y como el número era limitado, no podían usarlas en cualquier cosa que sacaran, debían decidir correctamente cuando usarlas._

_Uno de los jueces libero al pokémon atrapado tras recibir aprobación de los encargados que checaban que los competidores no hicieran trampa._

_¡Y NUNCA EN SU VIDA HABÍA VISTO UN MILOTIC TAN GRANDE!_

_Todos los espectadores comenzaron a tomar fotos del enorme Milotic que se encontraba frente al jurado. Un Milotic normal no medía más de 6.5mts según su entendimiento, pero estaba seguro que ese pokémon frente a los jueces debía medir como mínimo unos 8 o 9 mts. ¿Realmente era natural? Quizás había sido mutado o algo… O quizás solo comía demasiado y creció rápido. Lo que fuera que le hubiera pasado, ahora si estaba temiendo por Lana._

…

“¿Qué pasó?” _Le pregunto la joven al verlo regresar rápidamente._

“¡ESE CONDENADO POKÉMON ES ENORME!”

“¿Qué pokémon?”

_Ok, debía explicarse mejor._ “¡El Milotic de ese tipo era enorme! Debía medir… No se… ¿8 o 9 mts? ¿Cuánto llegan a crecer esas cosas?”

“Ah… Suena grande sí.” _Le contesto sin darle mucha importancia._ “Descuida eh capturado pokémon más grandes… ¡Recuerda que atrape un Wailord!”

“Aún sigo dudando de eso…” _Contesto preocupado._

“Lo habrías visto si no te hubieras quedado dormido ese día.”

_Ese era un detalle que no podía negar, esa vez había caído dormido rápidamente y no despertó hasta que Sun y Hau saltaron sobre él varias horas después. Pero aun así dudaba que fuera verdad. Decidió mejor dejar morir el asunto, no era bueno comenzar una discusión sobre una tontería y desconcentrar a Lana de… Lo que quiera que estuviera haciendo para conseguir una captura._

_Cada minuto que pasaba se volvía más desesperante… ¿Cómo es que Lana no se inmutaba de no encontrar nada? El tiempo iba disminuyendo rápidamente y Gladion se desesperaba más y más, igual que había pasado el día interior._

“Te estas impacientando demasiado.”

“Creo que me estoy desesperando por los 2… ¡Porque tú no lo haces!”

“No hay nada de qué preocuparse, solo se tiene que esp-” _Lana se detuve tras recibir un fuerte tirón proveniente de su caña, algo comenzaba a jalar el anzuelo fuertemente._

“¡Por fin!” _Exclamo Gladion mientras dejaba de dar vueltas en el mismo lugar._

“Esto… Hay algo… Raro…” _Comento Lana mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el agua._

“¿Raro? ¿No es un pokémon?”

“No es eso… Es que… Algo… Brilla…” _Le contesto pausadamente por el esfuerzo de mantener la caña y jalar del carrete._

“¿Brilla?” _Se acercó lo más que podía al agua sin caerse, realmente algo parecía brillar desde el fondo del agua._ “¡Oh cierto! Ah… Creo que en estos momentos serviría de algo tener a Rotomdex aquí…”

“No creo… Que aceptaría alejarse de Moon.”

“Bueno sí, pero no somos Sun, quizás abria mas posibilidAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” _Sus palabras se vieron modificadas tras terminar completamente mojado, lo que quiera que Lana estuviera pescando acaba de salpicarlo._

“Es un…”

_Ambos jóvenes quedaron atentos tras ver una enorme cola roja salir del agua salpicando todo nuevamente, para posteriormente sumergirse e intentar regresar al fondo del agua. _

“¡UN GYARA…DOS!” _El impulso del pokémon tiro por completo de Lana, pero antes de terminar dentro del agua, había logrado jalar con fuerza de la caña para estabilizarse. _

“¿Qué? ¿Pero… qué?” _Gladion cambiaba su mirada del agua a Lana rápidamente… ¿Cómo es que esa caña podía mantener al Gyarados sin romperse? Y más importante… ¿Cómo es que Lana podía mantenerse sin ser llevada completamente por un pokémon que era obviamente varios metros más grande?_

“Creo que…”

_El Gyarados esta vez había saltado completamente fuera del agua, captando la atención de todos alrededor. Era enorme y rojo. Al momento de volver al agua volvió a salpicar todo, con un impulso esta vez mayor, logro por fin jalar de Lana completamente._

_Pero para algo existían los ‘Caddies de pesca’ ¿Verdad?_

_Gladion se movió lo más rápido que pudo para evitar que Lana cayera al agua. Posicionándose por detrás, le facilitaba mantener el equilibrio para evitar que ambos fueran llevados por el Gyarados. Una tarea nada fácil considerando que el pokémon era varios metros más grande que ellos y como 100 veces más fuerte. Lo viera por donde fuera, parecía una batalla perdida._

“¡Aguanta!” _La voz de Lana lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos._

“¡Eso intento_!” Le contesto mientras hacía su mayor esfuerzo por mantener a ambos sobre el muelle que componía a la ruta 12._ “¡Pero esto no va funcionar!”

“Calma… Solo ¡Debemos usar la estrategia!”

“¿Qué estrategia?”

“Lo sabrías si no te hubieras quedado dormido.”

“¡Pues… Lo siento!” _De nada servía seguir con esa discusión, ya se veía siendo reprendido por la joven en cuanto esto terminara._ “¿Qué hago?”

“Espera… Debes ponerte en posición correcta.”

“¿Posición?” _No pudo ni intentar comprender lo que la joven le decía, ya que al instante Lana lo empujó hacia atrás con un ligero golpe al estómago, haciéndole cambiar su posición. _

_Si tenía que compararla con algo, le hacía recordar a las posiciones que Hala les hacía practicar cuando intentaba enseñarles sobre combates cuerpo a cuerpo en sus ratos libres. Y eso tenía sentido, las posiciones de combates eran usadas para tener una estabilidad que permitiera atacar libremente y sin problemas. Desde su posición actual le era más fácil aplicar su fuerza, creando una mayor resistencia al empuje causado por el Gyarados. _

_Lo siguiente fue sentir que Lana le hacía soltar la caña con una de sus manos. Su sorpresa aumento cuando Lana le hizo sujetarla por la cintura, dejando la caña completamente a su disposición._

“¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?”

“Yo me encargo de esto.” _Le contesto sonriendo con seguridad._

“¡Pero no vas a poder! ¡Esa cosa es mucho más grande y fuerte que nosotros.”

“¡Nnn, contigo como ‘Ancla’ será más fácil de lo que parece!”

“¿Ah? ¿Ahora ya no soy Caddie ahora soy un Ancla?”

“¡Exactamente!”

_Segundos después comprendió por qué Lana le estaba comparando con un ancla. Con su posición actual, ella podía maniobrar la caña libremente para acoplarse a los movimientos del Gyarados, mientras que él solo se preocupaba por mantenerle sobre el muelle. Realmente era como un ancla, y si fallaba, ambos terminarían bajo el agua y le daría la oportunidad al pokémon de escapar._

_El Gyarados seguía jalando con fuerza y causando salpicaduras por todos lados, llamando la atención tanto de participantes como de los espectadores. Gladion volteo a ambos lados, debía suponer que algún miembro del staffs del concurso se encontraba por allí también, cuidando que ningún pokémon fuera usado para la captura._

“¡Gladion!”

_Se había distraído por unos segundos, momentos que el enorme dragón rojo aprovecho para comenzar a ganar terreno y jalarlos cerca del borde del muelle con la clara intención de tirarlos. Debía concentrarse en aplicar toda su fuerza para evitar que eso sucediera. _

“¡No me digas que eso es toda la fuerza que tienes!”

_La voz de Lana nuevamente lo trajo a la realidad_ “¿Eh?” _Confundido, centro su mirada a la joven delante de él, la expresión de Lana ya no era la misma, si no que había cambiado a la que solía usar durante las batallas: calculadora, fría y una determinación que hacía huir a cualquiera. _

“¿Acaso todo ese entrenamiento que te hice hacer no sirvió para nada?”

“No… Eh… Yo…”

“¡Entonces demuéstrale quien manda!”

_Algo aturdido regreso su mirada al Gyarados que seguía jalándolos, Lana lograba controlarlo ajustando la posición de la caña donde era necesario. Luego, regreso la mirada a la joven que parecía estar dándole órdenes como si fuera uno de sus pokémon en plena batalla. En los años que llevaba de conocerla se había acostumbrado a sus cambios de personalidad en medio de las batallas, de una actitud algo tímida que mantuvo durante su niñez a una violenta que no daba oportunidad a sus rivales. Sus pokémon seguían sus órdenes felizmente y daban buenos resultados. Y ahora sentía que estaba haciendo lo mismo con él._

_Ahora comprendía mejor, su situación se parecía a una pelea mano a mano con el pokémon, o mejor dicho, mano a aleta. Era sin duda como una batalla pokémon. Ella podía ver lo que él no, y su misión era solo ganar la batalla bajo sus órdenes. _

_Si esto era una simple competencia de fuerza, estaba decidido a no perderla._

_Concentrando toda su fuerza en mantenerse ambos sobre tierra firme, Gladion comenzó a retroceder para posicionarse a la mitad del ancho del muelle, una rápida mirada de Lana le indico que estaba en el lugar perfecto. _

_El pokémon seguía jalando fuertemente, por lo que debía mantener su fuerza al máximo para evitar ser arrastrados nuevamente. Una vez asegurada la posición, Lana acomodo nuevamente la caña para forzar al Gyarados a sacar la cabeza, solo debía hacerlo saltar fuera del agua para lanzar la pokeball. Si no lograban hacerlo saltar pronto, los 2 terminarían cansados como para continuar la pelea. _

_Ajustándose a los movimientos de Lana, Gladion giro su cuerpo para ayudarle a jalar del pokémon, sería más rápido si lo forzaban entre los dos._

_Combinando un último esfuerzo, Lana jalo de la caña forzando al Gyarados a comenzar a salir del agua, Gladion se reajusto a la nueva posición y con su ayuda, el Gyarados termino saltando para no chocar con el muelle que tenía enfrente._

_Al instante, Lana tomo la caña con una sola mano y saco una de las pokéball que llevaba en la mochila de su cintura, aventándola hacia el cuerpo del Gyarados antes de que este cayera al agua nuevamente, la repentina desaparición del pokémon, hizo que Gladion perdiera el equilibrio, haciendo caer a ambos jóvenes, mientras que la pokéball caía al agua aun vibrando._

_Ambos se quedaron viendo la pokéball moverse de lado a lado sobre la superficie del agua, ignorando los gritos y exclamaciones de la gente que veían la competencia. Tras unos segundos la pokéball se detuvo asegurando la captura._

“¡Gotcha!”

“¡Lo lograste!”

“Hnn, por supuesto_.” Le contesto la joven regresando a su comportamiento normal, pero manteniéndole una sonrisa._

“¡Pero eso fue genial! ¡Fue… Fue… Fue como… AH!” _Termino por decir sin lograr completar lo que pensaba._

“Gladion…”

“¿Pero porque no habías dicho que pescar era emocionante?”

“Llevo años diciéndotelo.”

“¡Y que era como una batalla!”

“Gladion…”

“¡Y… Y ERES MALDITAMENTE GENIAL!” _Exclamo aun con la adrenalina al tope, realmente había sido como si midiera su fuerza contra un pokémon y eso lo hacía emocionarse más de normal._

“¡GLADION!”

“¿Eh?”

“¿Puedes soltarme? Debo recoger la pokeball antes de que la corriente se la lleve_.” Le comento tímidamente._

“¡AH!” _Al instante le soltó alarmado y alejándose hasta el borde contrario del muelle, de tanto estar emocionado ni había notado que le seguía sujetando._

_La gente que había estado observándolos se comenzaba a dispersar para checar a otros competidores, mientras que Lana intentaba acercar la pokeball que flotaba en el agua con la caña. Gladion se había quedaba contemplando desde su posición sin moverse. Realmente había sido más emocionante de lo que pensaba, casi como si hubiera peleado directamente contra el pokémon y aunque su trabajo hubiera sido solo mantenerse en posición segura sobre el muelle, igual se sentía como si hubiera vencido al Gyarados en una pelea. Pero si él se sentía así por solo haber sido ‘el ancla’ ¿Qué debía pensar de Lana? Ella había sido quien forcejeo mayormente con el Gyarados, quien había evitado que escapara y principalmente, quién había obligado al pokémon a salir del agua, sin contar su estrategia en elegir el lugar exacto donde aparecería…_

“Realmente eres asombrosa…”

“¿Dijiste algo?” _Pregunto la joven acercándose ya con la pokeball en mano._

“Ah… ¡Nada!” _Contesto avergonzado tras darse cuenta que había hablado en voz alta._

“Llevémoslo con los jueces.”

_Ahora se sentía como un completo idiota por no haberle creído que había pescado un Wailord. Si Lana era capaz de pelearse ‘mano a mano’ con un Gyarados sobre desarrollado, entonces ella podía hacer lo que fuera._

_…_

_El Gyarados había termina siendo del mismo tamaño que el Milotic que Gladion había visto horas antes. Realmente se preguntaba cómo era que esos pokémon fueran más grandes que los registrados en el Rotomdex de Moon, y comenzaba a pensar que la próxima vez que lo viera, le haría cambiar su información. _

_Al finalizar la competencia, el Gyarados de Lana y el Milotic habían quedado entre las mejores capturas del día, quedando por arriba de un Huntail extra largo, pero Lana tenía una ventaja. El Gyarados era shiny por lo que había ganado más puntos en rareza, dándole la victoria a la joven._

_Los jueces habían entregado a Lana su reconocimiento junto con un sobre del cual desconocían el contenido, así como la oportunidad de quedarse con el pokémon capturado. _

_Un rato después, aunque ya todos los competidores, jueces y espectadores, se habían marchado; ambos jóvenes se habían quedado sentados en el muelle, observando como el Gyarados rojo nadaba dando vueltas cerca de ellos, siendo perseguido por un emocionado Silvally que intentaba nadar detrás de él._

”Cada vez siento que se comporta más como un can.” _Comento Gladion observando a su pokémon._

“Ahora sera el doble de buen chico.”

“¿Piensas ponerle nombre?” _Pregunto señalando al Gyarados._

“Unnn ya tengo el nombre perfecto.” _Aseguro emocionada_. “Se llamara GLA-“

“¡NO!”

“Y solo bromeaba, entonces no tengo nada.” _Contesto aun riendo por su reacción, sin darse cuenta que sus acciones solo lograban hacerlo sentirse más avergonzado que nada._

“¡Solo no lo hagas!”

_El lugar quedo casi en silencio, solo escuchándose el ruido del Gyarados y Silvally chapoteando en el agua, mientras que Lana seguía riendo por lo bajo._

“¿Cómo sabías donde aparecería un Gyarados?”

“¿Uh?” _Lana le observo confundida, el chico realmente no comprendía nada sobre pesca._ “No sabía que sería un Gyarados, pero tenía idea de que sería algo grande.” _Gladion le miro aún más confundido_. “Cuando llegamos estuve lanzando carnada en diferentes puntos para ver que pokémon se acercaban. Si conoces la dieta de pokémon acuáticos puedes tener una idea de que pokémon más grandes se encuentran en el fondo. El tamaño de los pequeños que habitan más cerca de la superficie también ayuda a darte una idea de que tan grandes son los que habitan más al fondo.”

_Gladion no pudo evitar observar a su compañera con un completo aire de asombro y respeto. Lana no solo había demostrado tener una fuerza mayor de la que aparentaba, si no también que pensaba cuidadosamente todos los detalles con anticipación y conocía sus temas de interés a la perfección. _

“El que fuera shiny resulto una sorpresa.” _Termino por agregar._

“Tu…” _Gladion intentaba terminar de formular la oración, pero realmente no sabía cómo. Varias palabras aparecían en su mente que podrían servir para describir a su compañera y no sabía cuál elegir. ¿Debería elogiar su fuerza o su estrategia? O acaso debía…_

“También debería agradecerte_.” Las palabras de Lana interrumpieron su debate interno, y de alguna forma debía agradecerlo ya que así le evitaba el tener que avergonzase nuevamente tras lo que acababa de pensar._ “¡Fuiste un buen ancla!”

“Eso no suena tan genial comparado contigo…” _Al instante Gladion se tapó la boca con ambas manos, pero ya había sido tarde, Lana se estaba riendo de su reacción._

“El ancla es importante, sin tu ayuda el Gyarados hubiera escapado con todo y mi equipo de pesca.” _Le recordó dándole unas palmadas en el hombro como si intentara animarlo._

“Por lo menos sirvió para que ganaras, así ya mínimo hizo que valiera todo el viaje.” _Comento Gladion para intentar que Lana dejara de reírse de él._

“¡Fue una doble victoria!”

“¿Doble?”

“Aha, no solo gane la competencia, si no que por fin logre hacer que pescaras conmigo.” _Le contesto aun sonriendo._

“Ah…”

_ Y nuevamente lo había dejado sin palabras ¡En serio esa chica lo iba a terminar matando un día! De vergüenza obviamente, ya no sabía si ahora debía cambiar el nombre del viaje de “Los mil y un cliches” a “Las mil y un formas de avergonzarse”. Y no era para más, si cada vez sentía más difícil evitar el sonrojarse cada que ella le sonreía, ya ni siquiera se sentía capaz de decirle que no a cualquier idea que tuviera. _

“Solo falta algo para que completar esto.” _Comento Lana de manera pensativa._

“¿Qué?”

“¡Celebrarlo!”

_Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se le aventó desde atrás, haciendo que ambos cayeran al agua. Llamando la atención de Silvally y el Gyarados que se acercaron a ellos, causando un mayor chapoteo alrededor._

“¿Y esto era necesario?” _Pregunto Gladion agarrándose del lomo de Silvally para no hundirse, puesto que Lana se sujetaba de su cuello por detrás._

“Claro, es una tradición.” _Respondió aun sonriendo._

“Pues no recuerdo haberla escuchado.”

“Eso es porque siempre te quedabas dormido las pocas veces que ibas.”

_Y nuevamente eso no podía negarlo, aunque ahora tenía más sentido el que Lillie regresara completamente mojada en varias ocasiones. Se acercó al muelle lentamente, ya que Lana se negaba a soltarse, hasta poder recargarse en él borde._

“Por cierto ¿Qué era el sobre?”

“No lo sé, solo dijeron que era un premio sorpresa.”

_Lana salió del agua y tomo con cuidado el sobre para no mojarlo demasiado, adentro solo se encontraba una tarjeta con algo escrito. La expresión de la joven cambio a una de curiosidad mientras le acercaba la tarjeta a su compañero para que la viera._

“Esto… Debe ser una broma…”

_Fue todo lo que Gladion logro decir tras leer la nota._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La idea del Gyarados shiny salio gracias a los diálogos de Lana en el juego.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que un premio, se convierte en una cita

“Se ve… Costoso…”

_Ambos jóvenes se miraron tratando de evaluar la situación y creían no haber elegido la ropa adecuada para el lugar. _

“Esto parece algo que mi madre elegiría para cenar.” _Menciono Gladion tras dar una rápida mirada al local._ “Y si ella estuviera aquí ya me habría enviado de regreso a mi cuarto a ponerme algo menos… Casual.”

_Cuando ambos leyeron la tarjeta que anunciaba una cena doble en el restaurant ‘El palacio de Horsey’, nunca imaginaron que el lugar sería posiblemente uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de la ciudad._

“Me hubieras dicho que debía traer un traje o algo así.”

“Era un premio sorpresa ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?” _Le recordó Lana mientras lo empujaba a entrar._ “Si lo hubiera sabido, hubiera traído algo más adecuado.”

“Ah…. Cierto.”

_Dentro del local confirmaron sus sospechas, el lugar era realmente lujoso, bastante elegante; y los clientes parecían tener más dinero de lo que Kiawe pudiera soñar. Gladion sentía que podía apostar a que, si no llevaran la tarjeta del premio, el recepcionista los hubiera sacado a patadas del lugar por lo casual que iban vestidos._

_Una vez que estuvieron acomodados en su mesa, su incomodidad aumento al darse cuenta de que esta era la primera vez en que pasarían una cena juntos, sin la compañía de sus amigos y en un lugar rodeado de parejas millonarias que no dejaban de juzgarlos por sus vestimentas. Ya habían comido juntos antes sí, tan solo el día anterior era un buen ejemplo, pero nunca habían estado solos en un ambiente que gritaba ‘cena romántica’ por todos lados._

_La mente de Gladion comenzó a trabajar rápidamente para encontrar la mejor manera de actuar, no quería terminar diciendo alguna tontería que le arruinara la noche a su compañera. Pasados unos cuantos segundos, el silencio que había entre los dos se vio interrumpido cuando su celular comenzó a emitir un leve sonido._

_Tomo el celular pensando que sería de Sun, Hau o Kiawe con algunas de sus clásicas tonterías diarias, pero para su sorpresa, el mensaje provenía de Moon y no parecía muy contenta._

‘¿Podrías explicarme porque se encuentran fotos de Silvally en internet bajo el nombre de Absol de Alola?’

_Se golpeo la frente con la mano, la gente sin duda no podía quedarse quieta en subir sus fotos a redes sociales y a la vista de todo el mundo. Decidiendo que no sería buena idea ignorar el tema, decidió contestarle el mensaje. _

‘Eh… Quizás algún trabajador de la fundación lo subió como broma. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?’

‘La profesora Burnet me llamo para preguntarme al respecto, al parecer el profesor Kukui no ha dejado de recibir llamadas durante todo el día de parte de diferentes investigadores de Kanto, queriendo saber más al respecto sobre la nueva especie.’

‘Oh…’

‘Llamaron a la fundación para preguntarte al respecto, pero ellos desconocían que estabas de viaje con Lana y obviamente Lillie y tu madre desconocen del tema.’

‘Uh…’ _Realmente no sabía si contarle lo ocurrido en el gimnasio, no porque hubieran hecho algo malo, sino más bien porque desconocía si una pequeña mentira podría causar algo grabe._

‘¿Qué hicieron esta vez?’

‘Eh… ¿Nada?’

‘Gladion… Esas fotos fueron obviamente tomadas en un gimnasio, y con ustedes en Kanto es fácil saber que no fueron de alguien en Alola.’

_Clásica Moon, nunca era fácil de engañar. Se disponía a contestar el mensaje cuando noto que Lana cambiaba su mirada de la pantalla de su propio celular hacía él._

“¿Ocurre algo?” _Pregunto Lana al verle nervioso._

“Ah puuuuuueeeeesssss…”

“Buenas noches.”

_Gladion suspiro resignado al ser interrumpido por el mesero que acababa de acercarse, ya le explicaría a Lana lo ocurrido con Silvally en cuanto volvieran a tener privacidad._

_Para su suerte el mesero se retiró tras dejar la carta del menú y un par de cubiertos, pero antes de aprovechar el tiempo para comentar con Lana lo que Moon acababa de enviarle, la expresión de la joven le llamo la atención. Lana veía la carta como si tuviera enfrente a su mayor enemigo._

“¿Qué pasa?” _Le pregunto confundido, nunca le había visto expresar semejante desdén hacía un objeto inanimado._

_Lana dejo la carta de golpe en la mesa, sobresaltando a su compañero y a las personas más cercanas. _“Todo es marisco.”

_La simple respuesta confundió aún más al joven._ “Eh… Pues si… Creí que lo sabias, el restaurant era uno de los patrocinadores del concurso.”

“Podrían tener variedad.” _Le respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos y volvía a mirar la carta como si le hubiera insultado._

“No recuerdo haberte visto tener problemas cuando íbamos a comer, nunca te oponías a los lugares que elegían los demás.” _Comento con curiosidad, ya que había acompañado a sus amigos a comer a varios lados con anterioridad y nunca habían tenido problemas con el menú._

“Ya, pero nunca íbamos a lugares que no tuvieran otras opciones de comida, si viene del mar no me lo voy a comer.”

_Gladion intento no reírse ante su explicación, pero fallo, había algo en eso que le sonaba quizás más gracioso de lo que debía, sin duda la capitana apreciaba demasiado el mar. _

_Lana no pudo evitar sonrojarse, por primera vez Gladion tenía un motivo para reírse de ella. _“Ahora piensas que eso es raro.”

“¿Qué? Oh… No, no, no, no, no.” _Comenzó a negar al instante, sonriendo por el malentendido._ “Es solo que, es algo que nunca se me había ocurrido.” _Lana le dirigió una mirada amenazadora. _“¡Vamos! No tenía idea y se me hizo curioso… ¿Todos los entrenadores de tipo agua piensan así?”

“No lo sé.” _Se quedo pensando unos segundos sobre el asunto._ “Creo que debería haberle preguntado a Misty, quizás es solo cosa mía.”

“Bueno, eso te haría aún más única... Digo… Quería de-” _Al instante se arrepintió de lo acababa de decir, puesto que Lana había vuelto a reírse de él._ “Aaah, siempre terminamos en esta situación, ¿No? Haces que termine diciendo cosas raras.”

“Yo no hice nada, tú caíste solo.”

_Para su suerte el mesero regreso antes de que siguiera hablando de más._ “¿Les puedo tomar su orden?”

“Uh… Pueeeeeeeesss…” _Regreso su mirada hacía Lana que había vuelto a adoptar su mirada amenazadora hacía la carta del menú, logrando que el mesero retrocediera asustado._ “Ah ¿De casualidad no tendrán algo que no incluya ingredientes provenientes del mar?”

_Esta vez fue el mesero quien termino viendo mortalmente a Gladion._ “Por supuesto que no. ¡Este es el mejor restauran de mariscos de Kanto!” _Comento con un tono ofendido._

“Aja, pero mira.” _Le contesto el joven tranquilamente, mientras arrebataba la carta de menú de las manos de Lana antes de que le clavara el cuchillo que acababa de tomar de la meza._ “No creo que quieras hacerla enojar mas ¿Verdad?” _Explico con un tono de voz bajo, obviamente intentando no ser escuchado por la joven frente a él._ “Además le has dejado un cuchillo a su alcance, yo en tu lugar no me metería con ella.”

_La mirada del mesero paso rápidamente de un joven al otro evaluando la situación, verdaderamente la chica se veía peligrosa con el cuchillo para mantequilla en mano._ “¡No es sencillo!” _Termino diciendo tras unos segundos, siguiéndole la conversación solo entre ellos dos._ “Tendríamos que enviar a alguien a buscar los ingredientes, eso llevaría mas tiempo y obviamente más dinero. Nuestro patrocinador no incluyo gastos extras dentro del premio.”

_Gladion dirigió una rápida mirad de complicidad hacía Lana antes de girarse en dirección al mesero._ “Si dinero es todo el problema, yo me encargo de los gastos extras.”

_Tras unos segundos más de negociar, el mesero se alejó nuevamente dejándolos solos._ “En serio eres terrible.” _Dijo sonriendo en dirección a Lana que seguía jugando con el cuchillo. _

“Si con asustarlo basta para obtener lo que quiera…” _Comento con su sonrisa sádica._

“Juro que no entiendo por qué te eh seguido el juego… Y dame ese cuchillo que en serio me estas asustando.” _Al instante le arrebato el cubierto de las manos y lo mantuvo lejos de su alcance._

“Pero no tiene filo, no es para cortar.”

“Ya lo sé, aun así, no dudo que se vuelva peligroso en tus manos.”

“Entonces tomare el tened-”

“¡No!”

_Después de que Lana terminara de reírse de su reacción a esconder los cubiertos hasta que fueran a ocuparlos, la situación se volvió bastante tranquila, con cada uno enfrascado leyendo sus conversaciones del celular. _

_Intentando ignorar las preguntas de Moon sobre Silvally, Gladion se dedicó a responder los mensajes de Lillie y pasar por alto los memes diarios que Sun, Hau y Kiawe espameaban en su grupo ‘solo para chicos’, del cual no lograba salirse puesto que alguno de ellos 3 siempre lo volvía a agregar._

_Ya se encontraba pensando que todo estaría así de tranquilo hasta que el mesero regresara con la cena, cuando Lana golpeo la mesa con una mano mientras que con la otra dejaba el celular, por un lado. El golpe había logrado, no solo atraer su atención, si no también la de varios otros clientes del local e incluso hacer que algunos meseros se alejaran rápidamente._

“¿Qué paso?” _Le pregunto confundido, notando que lo que quiera que Lana hubiera visto en su celular, no le había hecho mucha gracia._

_La joven se mostro al instante apenada por su reacción. _“Eh… Nada… Solo, Mallow y Moon…”

“¿También te envío ese mensaje?”

“¿Qué mensaje?” _Pregunto alarmada, pero lo que quiera que estuviera pensando, no era lo que Gladion pensaba, ya que tras mostrarle los mensajes que Moon le había enviado sobre Silvally, Lana cambio a una expresión mas tranquila. _“¡Ah, no! No es eso… Uh… Se enteraron de lo del Absol.”

“Si, al parecer el profesor Kukui y la profesora Burnet han recibido mensajes de gente preguntando como obtener uno… Pero olvida eso ¿Qué paso entonces?”

“Nada… Cosas de chicas supongo.”

_Lana se quedo viendo la mesa sin decir más, pero por raro que le pareciera, Gladion comprendió que había pasado._ “Les contaste que vendríamos a cenar y ahora no dejan de molestarte con ello comparándolo con alguna especie de cita romántica ¿Verdad?” _Le observo detenidamente, pese a no haberle contestado, su comportamiento de distraerse con lo que le rodeaba era mas que suficiente para darse cuenta de que había acertado._ “Supongo que, si se lo hubiera contado a Sun o alguno de ellos, habría pasado lo mismo.”

“Quizás no debería haberles dicho nada.”

“Ayer me dijiste que sus comentarios no te molestaban.”

“No es el mismo caso, supongo podrías decir es algo relacionado, pero… Es algo más difícil de explicar.” T_ermino diciendo mientras se tapaba el rostro con una de sus manos libres, haciéndole notar que, lo que quiera que le hubieran dicho, le estaba incomodando en ese momento._

_De cierta forma Gladion no pudo evitar sentir algo de solidaridad con su situación, quizás no sabia que había pasado exactamente, pero si estaba relacionado con todo el tema entre ellos dos y le incomodaba bastante, le comprendía perfectamente. Por más cercanos que fueran sus amigos, a veces podían volverse pesados y hacerles pasar un mal rato… ¡Y eso no se podía quedar así! Se suponía que el premio era algo que debían disfrutar, y Gladion no iba a dejar que un par de mensajes de sus amigos le arruinaran el premio a la capitana._

“Dame tu celular.” _Pidió de pronto llamando su atención._

“¿Por qué?” _Se defendió al instante tomando el objeto de le mesa._

“Oh descuida, no pienso leerlo. Bloquéalo si quieres.” _Comento al instante, después de todo el tener a Lillie como hermana le había enseñado a no meterse en conversaciones entre chicas._

_Lana dudo por unos instantes, pero al final le entrego el dispositivo._ “Pero…”

“Mira, si te dicen algo por no contestarles, diles que secuestre tu celular.” _Tomo el celular y lo guardo junto al suyo en una de las bolsas de la chamarra que llevaba._ “Olvidémonos de ellos por un rato y que esto quede solo entre tu y yo ¿Ok? No dejemos que te fastidien tu noche.”

_La joven le miro confundida por unos segundos antes de comprender lo que acababa de implicarle, sin distracciones de los mensajes insistentes de sus amigos, la cena se centraría a un tranquilo momento de conversación solo entre los dos. Habían hablado mucho durante el viaje, pero había algo en esta ocasión que lo hacía sentir diferente, quizás fuera el ambiente de uno de los restaurantes más caros de Kanto, pero por alguna razón, les hacía sentir que esto era algo mas personal y lo disfrutarían diferente a cualquier otra conversación que hubieran tenido antes._

_Con eso en mente, Lana le sonrió ligeramente sonrojada sorprendiéndolo un poco, pero al final le regreso la sonrisa. Ninguno se atrevió a decirlo, pero debían aceptar que la dichosa cena ya estaba comenzando a parecer más una cita._

…

“Me sorprende que todo saliera mejor de lo que pensaba.” _Comento Gladion mientras caminaban de regreso al hotel unas horas después. Aunque el mesero había hecho sonar que tardarían demasiado en ajustarse a preparar un platillo que no fuera a base de mariscos, realmente no se habían llevado mucho tiempo como insinuaban._

“¿Esperabas que algo saliera mal?”

“Después de lo que paso con el hotel y la cueva, no podía esperar más.”

“Lo que paso con la cueva fue de hecho tu cul-” _Lana se detuvo al momento en que pasaron frente a un cine._ “¡LLEVAME, LLEVAME, LLEVAME, LLEVAME, LLEVAME, LLEVAME, LLEVAME, LLEVAME, LLEVAME!” _Comenzó a decir mientras lo zarandeaba fuertemente._

“Qu… Esp… Dej…” _Intento zafarse del agarre que la joven tenía sobre su brazo derecho, olvidando por un momento que ella tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba._ “¡Espera!” _Pidió por fin mientras la detenía con su brazo libre._ “¿Llevarte a dónde?”

_Lana señalo hacia el cine, donde se mostraba un enorme letrero con un Pikachu usando una gorra y una lupa._ “¡A ver la película!”

_Gladion volteo a ver el letrero aun sin entender._ “¡Ah! Eh… ¿Pero que no pensabas ir con los demás a verla?” _Respondió tras reconocer la película._

“Si, pero en Alola se estrena dentro de dos semanas.” E_l tono de voz que la joven había usado, le hiso darse cuenta de que obviamente lamentaba tener que vivir en una región donde las películas tardaban más en ser publicadas._ “Además, tú te negaste a acompañarnos, por lo que esta es una buena oportunidad.”

“¿Qué? Pero… ¿Pero para que quieres ver una película que volverás a ver dentro de dos semanas en el cine?”

“Gladion…” _Comenzó a decir levemente mientras lo acercaba en una especie de medio abrazo, como si no quisiera que nadie más le escuchara pese a estar solos, causándole algo de incomodidad al chico._ “Solo piensa en las posibilidades.” _Termino diciendo con una expresión que casi manda a Gladion corriendo de vuelta a Alola._

“¿Posibilidades?” _Repitió sin comprender si estaba asustado por la expresión de Lana o por tenerla tan cerca._

“Si vemos la película antes, podremos contarle a Sun y a Hau lo que pasa antes de que lo vean.”

“Por Arceus, eres terrible.” _Contesto apartándola levemente, pero igual sonriendo a su comentario._

“Y así te obligo a que la veas conmigo.”

“Corrección ¡Eres maldad pura!” _Dijo antes de recibir un golpe en el brazo. _“¡Ouch!… Pero no entiendo ¿Quieres que te acompañe y que pague?”

“Exacto.”

“Primero la cena y ahora una película ¿Quieres convertir la noche en una cita completa o qué?”

“Humm una cita ¡Suena bien!”

_Menos de 2 segundos fueron necesarios para que Gladion comprendiera lo que acababan de decir, por lo que al instante volvió a sonrojarse lo suficiente para que Lana se burlara nuevamente de él._

“¡No digas eso!” _Le reclamo intentando dejar de verse del color de un Charmeleon._

“Ya, ya, solo bromeaba.”_ Respondió dejando de reír._ “Pero aún podemos verla y necesito que alguien pague.”

_Un poco ya más calmado, recordó un detalle importante._ “Aja, tú tienes mi cartera, no necesitas de mi para pagar, tal como hiciste en el restaurant por los gastos extras que causamos.”

“Claro que te necesito, no conozco tu código de seguridad, tú lo tecleaste hace rato.”

“¿Estas insinuando que ya intentaste pagar con mi tarjeta?”

“Ignora eso, solo vamos.” _Comento mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo arrastraba hasta el cine ignorando sus preguntas sobre la tarjeta._

_Una vez dentro de la sala, Gladion se recostó sobre su asiento para pensar en lo que había ocurrido. Terminar en el cine después de una cena juntos, definitivamente no estaba entre sus planes para el viaje, y estaban teniendo un día tranquilo y agradable entre los dos, por lo que no podía evitar sentir que algo podría salir mal en cualquier momento. _

_Considerando la hora a la que saldrían de ver la película, le hacía pensar que quizás debía haber puesto más oposición a la idea de entrar al cine a esas horas de la noche; podía haberle dicho que esperara al día siguiente, se encontraban en un lugar desconocido después de todo y no tenían idea de que tan seguras eran las ciudades por las noches; pero solo basto el ver la emoción de la joven por tener una forma de arruinarles la película a sus amigos, para dejar de oponerse y entrar a ver la última función de la noche._

_Además, todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento durante el viaje, le estaba dando la oportunidad de reponer el tiempo perdido de las veces que se había negado a acompañar a la capitana en el último año, y comenzaba a pensar que quizás debía agradecerlo, realmente ya extrañaba pasar un rato con alguien que compartía sus mismos gustos e ideas sin que nadie les interrumpiera. _

“De pronto te has quedado muy callado.” _Comento Lana sacándolo de sus pensamientos._

“Solo pensaba…”

“Eso ya lo había notado.”

“Oh, déjame terminar.” _Pidió sonriendo al ver que la joven seguía jugando con él._ “Solo pensaba en lo raro que ha sido todo esto. Pareciera que por culpa del viaje estoy reponiendo el tiempo que había estado evitando contigo.”

“Ah eso. Creí que era sobre como siguen ocurriendo las cosas de esa película que viste con Lusamine.”

_Ante el comentario Gladion cayó en cuenta que Lana tenía razón. Por un momento había olvidado la extraña similitud que su viaje tenía con esa tonta película que había visto con su madre._

“¿Crees que esa película sea profética?” _Pregunto la joven de pronto, causando una vez más que Gladion se sonrojara y alarmara ante la idea, pues bien recordaba como terminaba la dichosa película._ “¡Hey solo era una broma!” _Lana no tuvo más opción que retractarse de lo que había dicho para evitar que su compañero tuviera un ataque de pánico enfrente de la gente que esperaba el inicio de la función._

“Por Arceus, que a veces juro que hablas en serio…” _Le respondió mientras intentaba calmarse._

_Durante unos segundos Lana se quedó pensando en la posibilidad de hacerle caso a Moon y ‘soltarle la dichosa noticia bomba’, pero prefirió solo negar y sonreírle ante el comentario._ “Te alborotas fácilmente; pero si te hace sentir mejor intentare bromear menos sobre el tema, no vaya a ser que en una de esas realmente te de un ataque o algo.”

“De cierta forma, creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando.”

“Olvidemos eso, por ahora solo saca algo donde apuntar.”

“¿Apuntar que?”

“Cualquier cosa que nos convenga recordar para arruinarles la película a los demás.”

_Si, definitivamente Lana era maldad pura y eso, eso era algo que le gustaba._

_…_

_Ya era pasada la medianoche cuando regresaban al hotel por las calles vacías de la ciudad, pero en vez de preocuparse por lo tarde que era, ambos jóvenes estaban más preocupados por revisar que nada importante de la película se les hubiera pasado por alto._

“Veo que tenemos los detalles de las mejores partes.” _Comento Lana entusiasmada mientras revisaba rápidamente la libreta que habían utilizado._

“Nunca dudes de mi oportunidad de fastidiar a los demás.”

“Lo sé, pero… Parecías algo distraído, no dejabas de verme a cada rato.” _Pese a que el comentario no había sido para molestarlo como las veces anteriores, la reacción de Gladion había sido la misma que cuando lo molestaba._ “Y allí vas de nuevo… Juro que no lo dije para fastidiarte.” _Le comento con curiosidad._

_Gladion comenzó a negar rápidamente ante el comentario. _“Eh no… No es que… Eh… Yo… Solo…” _Intento explicarse, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin sonar raro, después de todo Lana estaba diciendo la verdad._ “Yo… Es que… Mmmm ¿Cómo decirlo sin que pienses mal?” _Termino exclamando en voz alta._

_Lana volvió a sonreír a su reacción. Era sabido, incluso por el propio chico, que disfrutaba hacerlo sufrir con sus comentarios, pero encontraba aún más entretenido esos momentos en que Gladion se avergonzaba a sí mismo._ “Descuida, prometo no hacerlo.” _Le aseguro dándole una palmada en la espalda, animándolo a explicarse._

“Te veías bastante entusiasmada con el Gyarados y los otros pokémon que actúan en la película ¿Ok?”

_Esa fue una respuesta que sin duda no esperaba, por lo que Lana no pudo evitar sonrojarse al igual que su compañero ante el comentario._ “Oh.”

“Hace mucho que no iba a un cine y… No sé, nunca habíamos ido los dos solos y no recuerdo si anteriormente te comportabas así durante las películas y… Y… Me llamo la atención.” _Continúo explicando rápidamente._ “Y creo que mejor lo dejamos así.”

“Uhm, si quizás es lo mejor.” _Termino diciendo con algo de desanimo, sin embargo, tampoco pensaba que sería bueno obligarlo a continuar hablando sobre algo que le estaba incomodando. Dejar el tema sería su forma de agradecerle el haberle ayudado con su incomodidad durante la cena._

“Aunque…” _Para la sorpresa de la joven, Gladion siguió hablando._ “Debo decir que este ha sido un día divertido.”

_Con la curiosidad recuperada, Lana volteo a verlo nuevamente._ “Creí que no te agradaba el que siguiera ocurriendo lo mismo que en esa película que viste.”

“Al principio pensaba que era una tontería, pero como ya dije, teníamos bastante de no pasar un rato juntos y… conversar contigo sin preocuparme de lo que estuvieran diciendo los demás fue más entretenido de lo que recordaba.” _Al ver que Lana le volvía a sonreír ante el comentario, continuo._ “Además, nada malo termino pasando, contando todo lo que ocurre en esa maldita película ya estaba temiendo que algo apareciera de repente o yo que se.”

“Ah espera… Déjame guardar la libreta, no vaya a ser que eso malo que temes que pase, sea el perderla.”

“Oh por favor no, debo memorizar todas las anotaciones para molestar al maldito gato con ellas.”

“¿Es esa una insinuación de que nos acompañaras a verla al cine?”

“Uhn, cuenta con ello.”

_Tras guardar la libreta, Lana se disponía a acomodarse la mochila, cuando de repente, algo paso a su lado empujándola contra Gladion quien reacciono al instante para detenerla._

“¿Qué rayos?”

“¡Hey, mi mochila!”

“¿Qué?”

_Gladion miro fijamente hacia donde ese ‘algo’ comenzaba a escapar, con más atención, pudo distinguir que efectivamente, alguien intentaba robarles._

“¿Por qué tenía que hablar sobre que nada malo había pasado?” _Exclamo el joven antes de correr tras el ladrón._

_ Para suerte de ambos, el ladrón resulto ser no tan rápido como esperaban, por lo que les fue fácil arrinconarlo en uno de los callejones de la ciudad._

“¡Hey regresa eso!”

“Si lo quieren de vuelta, tendrán que pelear por ello.” _Respondió el ladrón sonriendo, algo que confundió a Gladion, él era el arrinconado, no debería mostrarse tan confiado._

“Pelear no es ningún problema, si crees qu-”

“¡Monchan!”

_Detrás de ellos, apareció el Pokémon listo para atacar. Sin duda el Hitmonchan ya se encontraba en ese lugar con anticipación, haciéndoles notar que, en realidad, los atrapados habían sido ellos._

“¡Hitmonchan, thunder punch!”

_Sin darles tiempo a llamar algún pokémon, el Hitmonchan se dirigió puño en alto hacía ambos, dispuesto a atacarlos directamente._

_Instintivamente, Gladion empujo a Lana hacía atrás, recibiendo de lleno el ataque eléctrico del pokémon, siendo su sonrisa triunfal lo último que viera antes de caer inconsciente._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, mantenganse con salud


	6. Capitulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Silvally rompe algo y Gladion por fin pudo dormir tranquilo un rato.

**.: Capítulo 6 :.**

_Lo primero que sintió al despertar fue un fuerte dolor proveniente del costado derecho, acompañado de una sensación de entumecimiento que parecía esparcirse por su cuerpo y su vista se encontraba algo borrosa en lo que se ajustaba lentamente. Forzando su mente a trabajar, logro recordar al Hitmonchan acercándose rápidamente y el dolor que había sentido segundos después._

_¡Cierto, el tipo que intentaba asaltarles le había atacado! Se impulsó rápidamente para pararse y…_

“¡ARG!”

_Y volvió a desplomarse tras volver a sentir el dolor donde había sido golpeado._

_Para su sorpresa, la caída había sido demasiado suave… Volvió a abrir los ojos, para comprobar que su vista se había acoplado nuevamente, solo para darse cuenta de que estaba viendo la almohada de una cama. Y no cualquier cama ¡Era la del hotel donde se estaban hospedando! Intento levantarse nuevamente para averiguar qué había pasado, pero algo le empujo para forzarlo a quedarse donde estaba._

“¡No te pares!” _Escuchar su voz por lo menos le hacía sentir mejor._

“¿Estas bien?” _Pregunto mientras se giraba un poco hasta poder verla. Lo cual termino resintiendo al volver a sentir dolor y más aún tras darse cuenta, de que Lana se acababa de sentar por un lado de la cama y en perfecto estado._

“Eso debería preguntarlo yo.”

“¿Qué paso?... ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?... ¿Qué paso con el ladrón?... ¿Y tus Pokémon?... ¿Y la libreta?”

_Lo último hizo reír a Lana._ “Si estas preguntando por la libreta, entonces no estás tan mal.”

_Sin duda esa había sido una pregunta algo fuera de lugar contando lo que había pasado, pero el dolor que sentía y el ligero entumecimiento en el cuerpo le impedía golpearse la frente en señal de vergüenza._ “No… Solo que… Uh…”

“Si tanto te preocupa, la libreta está bien.” _Comento señalando hacia su mochila que se encontraba en la otra cama._

“Oh… Pero… ¿Qué paso?”

“Pues…”

…

_Unas horas antes, un Hitmochan celebraba brevemente el haber derrotado a su oponente de un solo golpe._

“¡Gladion!” _Lana se acercó al instante solo para comprobar que su compañero estaba completamente inconsciente por el golpe recibido en las costillas._

“Es hora de irnos.” _Dijo el ladrón sonriendo, mientras que Hitmonchan amenazaba con atacar nuevamente en caso de detectar movimiento. El sujeto se comenzó alejarse tranquilamente, consciente de que no había forma de ser detenido_.

“Espera.”

_La joven había hablado tan quedamente que dudo haberla escuchado, de alguna forma algo le decía que no debía detenerse y mejor empezara a correr, pero su orgullo solo le decía ‘¿Qué daño te puede hacer alguien sin un pokémon a la mano?’. Volteo con curiosidad, solo para toparse con una joven que le veía de tal manera amenazante que podría haber muerto del miedo en ese instante._

_Sin poder reaccionar, una pokeball pasó a su lado rápidamente, liberando a una extraño pokémon que nunca había visto antes. _“¿Qué rayos es eso?” _Pregunto el ladrón confundido y a la vez asustado, la extraña criatura le miraba ferozmente igual que la joven a sus espaldas. Ahora era él quien se encontraba acorralado._

“Eso, es un Absol de Alola ¡Silvally, Crush Claw!”

_Silvally ataco velozmente, pero fue detenido en el último instante por Hitmonchan sin embargo sus garras se encajaban fuertemente sobre los guantes en los puños de su adversario, obstruyéndole el escape que parecía intentar lograr._

“Si solo es un Absol no debería ser un problema, los tipo obscuro son débiles ante el peleador ¡Hitmonchan, Close Combat!”

_Aprovechando lo cercanía, Hitmonchan intento golpear a Silvally, solo para ser recibido por un cabezazo de la quimera antes de ser soltado._

_La sonrisa de satisfacción de Lana nuevamente logro asustar al ladrón tras ver lo ocurrido. _“Alguien debería aprender, que una variante regional también cambia de tipo, sin contar que el Absol de Alola, es único.” _Mientras hablaba saco un disco de la mochila de Gladion y lo aventó a Silvally, quien ante la mirada confundida del ladrón, cambio a un color azulado. “¡Air Slash!”_

_Hitmonchan intento atacar nuevamente, pero fue detenido por la onda de aire que Silvally había lanzado, aprovechando el desconcierto de su rival, Lana ordeno un repentino Multi-Attack. El ataque de Silvally termino lanzando al pokémon peleador contra su dueño con la fuerza suficiente para noquear a ambos._

…

“Espera… ¿Dejaste al tipo así nada más?” _Pregunto Gladion una vez que Lana terminara de explicarle lo que había pasado._

“¡Claro que no! Llame a la policía y deje una nota explicando lo que paso.”

_La expresión entre asombro y de no creer lo que escuchaba de Gladion sin duda hubiera hecho reír a Lana, pero sus posiciones actuales les impedían verse directamente. _“Y… ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?” _Decidió preguntar dejando ir ese tema._ “¿Me trajiste tu sola hasta el cuarto?”

“Silvally te trajo.” _Gladion intento girarse para verle confundido pero la mano de Lana sobre su espalda se lo impidió._ “Ya, no te muevas… Te preguntas sobre como dejaron que entrara ¿Verdad? Solo digamos que no fue fácil entretener lo suficiente al staffs para que Silvally entrara sin ser visto al elevador.”

“¿Qué? ¿Y las cámaras de vigilancia?”

“Ummm, no dudes de mi información y capacidad de infiltración.” _Respondió con un aire orgullo._

“Ya no sé si eres escalofriante o asombrosa.” _Tras decir eso, Lana volteo a verlo sorprendida, pero había sido tarde, Gladion había vuelto a girarse para taparse con la almohada que estaba usando. _“En cambio aquí me tienes a mí, siendo un completo inútil.”

“¿Por qué dices eso?”

“El motivo para el que me obligaran a tomar el viaje, era para cuidarte… Y termino siendo todo lo contrario. Debo ser un completo desastre si terminé fallando el único objetivo que me encargaron.”

“A mi parecer fue lo contrario. Es genial que puedas recibir el golpe eléctrico de un pokémon y no terminar con daños.”

“¿Bromeas? Me siento terrible, me duele todo el cuerpo…”

“Oh… Eso es probablemente porque resbalaste un par de veces del lomo de Silvally y no creo que las caídas sean indoloras.”

_Gladion intento girarse nuevamente para verle, pero desistió; ya expresaría su descontento después, cuando no le doliera tanto el moverse. Observo el pequeño reloj que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche, ya eran casi las 4:30 am. Se disponía a comentar sobre la hora, pero la aparición de un frasco frente a sus ojos lo desconcertó._

“Moon me dio esto para el dolor, dijo que lo tomaras.”

“¿Moon?”

“Antes de que regresara a Sinnoh me lo dio, de hecho, me dio un montón de medicinas ‘solo por si acaso te metías en problemas’… Al principio pensé que exageraba, pero ahora me alegro de haberle hecho caso en traerlas.” _Gladion tomo nota de quejarse de eso también en cuanto se sintiera mejor. _“Hable con ella hace rato para preguntarle que hacer contigo, pero dijo que no me preocupara porque siempre te pasan estas cosas y que solo descansaras y te tomaras algo para el dolor.”

“¿Qué? ¡Eso no es cierto! Solo ha pasado… Un par de veces…”

“Un par de veces en que algunas fueron peores que esto.”

“Oye, no es mi culpa que algunos pokémon gusten de pelearse en las áreas de recuperación de la fundación.”

“Entonces un solo golpe no será mucho problema.”

“Igual me siento fatal…” _Reclamo volviéndose a tapar con la almohada._

_Lana volvió a tomar el frasco y lo empujo en su dirección para llamar su atención._ “Tomate esto y descansa, fue lo que dijo Moon.”

_Con un gruñido de molestia acepto tomarse la pastilla para el dolor. Ya las conocía muy bien de todas esas ‘ocasiones’ en que terminaba en medio de una pelea entre Pokémon. _“Pero estas cosas no funcionan así de rápido, siempre tardan en hacer efecto.” _Aclaro con resignación._

“Ya, pero…” _Por unos segundos no dijo más._

_Su silencio causo que Gladion intentara ver que ocurrió, pero término decidiendo no hacerlo, el entumecimiento causado por el ataque eléctrico tardaría probablemente un rato más en desaparecer y no se encontraba con ganas de forzar a su cuerpo a moverse. Lo mejor sería preguntarle qué pasaba, pero antes de que dijera algo, la mano de la joven había comenzado a moverse sobre su espalda de tal forma que le ayudaba a relajarse._ “Eh… ¿Qué haces?”

“Intentar hacer algo por ti, el que esto pasara al final fue mi culpa, debimos haber regresado más temprano.”

“No es tu culpa, al final yo acepte ir.”

_Presintiendo que una discusión de ese tipo podría llevarles horas y nunca llegar a un acuerdo, decidió mejor dejarlo allí, ya era bastante tarde después de todo._ “Por lo menos dime si te ayuda a sentirte mejor.”

“La verdad, sí.”

…

_Gladion gruño nuevamente tras volver a despertar. No tenía idea de cuando había caído dormido, pero sin duda habían pasado ya horas de eso. Pese a que se negaba a abrir sus ojos, podía sentir la luz del sol proveniente de la ventana. El dolor en su cuerpo había disminuido, pero aún estaba presente, por lo menos el entumecimiento había desaparecido. Intento levantarse, pero algo le impedía moverse, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que abrir sus ojos para ver que obstruía su movimiento… Solo para toparse con dos ojos azules enormes dentro de una burbuja que le veían fieramente._

_Intento alejarse asustado, pero nuevamente se vio imposibilitado de moverse con facilidad. Araquanid le veía con enojo por algún motivo desconocido y no sabía que hacer; tras ver su confusión, la Pokémon insecto giro su cabeza para mostrarle lo que pasaba. Gladion se giró un poco con dificultad para ver que ocurría, y entonces se topó con la razón causante de la ira del Pokémon. _

_En algún momento de la noche, Lana había caído dormida sobre él. _

_Avergonzado por lo ocurrido, trato de apartarse nuevamente, pero volvió a fallar. Su cuerpo aún no se recuperaba del todo y de moverse bruscamente despertaría a Lana de una forma quizás no muy agradable._ “¡Hey esto no es mi culpa!” _Le advirtió a Araquanid que seguía viéndole mal._

_Se encontraba pensando en cómo despertar a Lana sin hacer enojar tanto a ella como a su Pokémon, cuando un gruñido llamo su atención. Silvally, que al parecer estaba durmiendo cerca de la puerta, acababa de pararse y sacudía su cabeza para reanimarse._

“Oh… Hey Silvally, ven y ayúdame.” _Quizás sería más fácil calmar a Araquanid con la ayuda de su Pokémon. Silvally volteo a verlo, y la alegría de verle despierto fue notoria al instante. _“Anda ven y ayúdame a… ¡ESPERA, NO!” _Claro que Gladion no contaba con que la felicidad de Silvally de verle ‘recuperado’ fuera tanta, como para correr al otro lado del cuarto y saltar para saludarlo._

_Como si fuera cámara lenta, Gladion vio a su Pokémon acercarse peligrosamente hacia donde él y Lana se encontraban, por lo que, forzando a moverse rápidamente, abrazo como pudo a Lana, y se giró hacía el borde contrario de la cama para evitar quedar bajo las filosas garras y el peso de Silvally._

_Por el cuarto se escuchó el fuerte crujido de la cama rompiéndose, sonido que se vio mezclado con la reacción de sorpresa de Lana tras ser despertada bruscamente y el gruñido de dolor de Gladion al caer al piso con su compañera encima._

“¿Qué paso?” _Pregunto Lana tras notar que estaba sobre Gladion en el piso del cuarto._

“Arg… Culpa de… Silvally” _Ambos observaron al Pokémon mover la aleta de su cola felizmente, aun posado sobre el colchón roto bajo sus garras y los restos de la cama. Por un lado, Araquanid miraba mortalmente la escena entre los dos jóvenes._ “Tu Pokémon quiere… Matarme.”

“¿Por qué?”

“Tal vez… Porque sigues sobre mí.”

“¡Ah!” _Rápidamente, una apenada Lana se movió para sentarse, por un lado._ “Hum… Creo que no tiene caso preguntar si te sientes mejor.”

_Sin moverse del piso, Gladion solo se giró a verla con la expresión más irónica que pudiera. _“Que va, me siento mejor que nunca… Pero hey, que esto no es tu culpa, no pensé que Silvally fuera a saltar.”

“A Sun no le gustara saber que ahora se tiene que pagar una cama” _Comento mientras se cercioraba que Araquanid dejara de maquilar un ataque contra Gladion._

“Ni que lo digas…”

“Y… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?” _Pregunto con timidez, desde ayer que todos los planes se habían desbordado de lo planeado._

“No lo sé… Pero pasar todo el tiempo en la habitación no es lo mío.” _Tras ver que Lana se disponía a decir algo, agrego._ “Ya sé lo que dijo Moon, pero tampoco es mi intención arruinarte el viaje.”

“Pero no es solo por Moon, no deberías esforzarte por lógica.”

_Gladion suspiro mientras se pensaba rápidamente lo que iba a decir._ “Mira, no pienso quedarme sin hacer nada hasta mañana que debamos tomar el avión. Además, Moon te dijo que me han pasado cosas peores ¿Cierto?” _Aunque no recibió una respuesta, pudo ver que Lana claramente recordaba haber mencionado lo mismo un par de horas antes._ “Solo elije algo que quieras hacer, de todas formas, te debo una por salvarme y… Eso.” _Termino diciendo, evitando mencionar la noche anterior._

…

_Un rato después ambos se encontraban caminando por ciudad Celadon, la ciudad más comercial de todo Kanto. El lugar realmente era algo que no habían visto nunca, tiendas enormes por todos lados mostraban la diferencia con las ciudades de Alola. _

“¿Qué es eso?” _Pregunto Lana señalando un edificio adornado con letreros de luces por el que acababan de pasar._

“Ah… déjame ver…” _Saco el tríptico turístico que habían tomado del hotel el día que llegaron y busco._ “Es… ¿Un casino?”

“¿Casino? Oh, seguramente por dentro debe ser como los sueños de Sun y Kiawe… Oh mejor.”

“Si ¿Verdad? Esos dos solo piensan en dinero. Jaja, apuesto a que darían lo que fuera por visitar uno.”

“En Alola dudo que construyan algo así.”

“Oh quien sabe, quizás algún día lo hagan, aunque llevaría su tiempo y tendrían que esperar.”

“¿Te imaginas lo que dirían si les mandáramos fotos del interior?” _Ambos se miraron por unos segundos y sin decir nada, intercambiaron una sonrisa de complicidad. _

_No había pasado ni una hora cuando ya habían llenado las conversaciones de Sun y Kiawe con fotos de ambos usando las tragamonedas y juegos del casino. _

“Creo que ahora Sun me odia.” _Comento Gladion mientras se acercaba a Lana para que viera la pantalla de su celular, mostrándole el mensaje que acababa de recibir de Sun lleno de gifs y emoticones de frustración y enojo._

_Lana se disponía a comentar sobre ello cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, la pantalla le indicaba una llamada de Moon. Tras contestar y ser incapaz de escuchar algo debido al ruido del lugar, ambos jóvenes decidieron salir y dirigirse hacia una banca cercana que se encontraba en uno de los tantos parques de la ciudad._

“Vaya, por fin podemos hablar.” _Dijo la irritada voz de Moon desde la video llamada tras intentar comunicarse por cuarta vez._

“Lo siento, había mucho ruido.” _Se apresuró a explicar Lana._ “Tuvimos que salir a buscar un lugar más calmado.”

“Si ya me di cuenta. Sun no deja de quejarse por mensajes sobre cómo se están divirtiendo ustedes dos apostando en las maquinitas.”

_Escuchar eso, sin duda animo un poco más a Gladion. _“Bueno, el plan funciono.” _Dijo mientras que él y Lana chocaban las manos en señal de victoria._

“Llamaba para ver como seguías, pero viendo que estás perdiendo el tiempo, parece que no debo preocuparme.”

“No me lo recuerdes, aun me siento terrible… Y no estoy perdiendo el tiempo, ya recuperamos gran parte de lo que se tuvo que pagar de la cueva.”

“Y me cambio un Dratini.” _Al ver que Moon le veía confundida, continúo la explicación._ “Puedes cambiar algunas monedas por Pokémon.”

“Oye si… ¡Moon, Moon! ¿Sabías que aquí puedes conseguir más Porygon por unas cuantas monedas? Creo que podemos llevar algunos a la fundación para que sean libres.” _Agrego un Gladion entusiasmado al instante. _“Y quizás algunos otros de los Pokémon que tienen allí.”

“Ya, liberar Pokémon aja… No quiero arruinarte la idea, pero, deberías regresar al hotel a descansar más.” _Pese a que Moon esperaba alguna reacción de enojo por parte de sus compañeros por arruinarles la diversión, en su lugar fue recibida por una de susto._ “¿Qué ocurre?”

“¡Rayos! No pensé en cómo le haremos para dormir el día de hoy…” _Gladion dirigió una mirada de terror hacia Lana._

“Uhm… Creo que deberíamos explicarnos.” _Dijo Lana tras ver que Moon seguía confundida._ “Hoy en la mañana… Pasaron algunas cosas…” _Aunque intentaba explicar lo ocurrido, no pudo evitar sonrojarse haciendo que Moon anotara el indagar más sobre el tema después. _“Y Silvally rompió una de las camas.”

“¿Rompieron una cama? ¿Y qué les dijeron a los del hotel?”

“¡Nada!” _Contestaron ambos rápidamente._

“¿Solo se salieron del hotel y ya?”

“¡Claro que no_!” Se apresuró a decir Gladion, antes de que Moon comenzara a llamarles irresponsables_. “Tomamos precauciones. Dejamos un letrero de no molestar en la puerta y Araquanid se quedó a asegurarse que nadie intente entra. Luego con la ayuda de nuestros pokémon nos salimos por la ventana y así nos evitamos que la gente del hotel se entere de lo que paso.” _Para su sorpresa, Moon seguía teniendo la misma expresión de querer regañarlos._

“Gladion…”_ La voz de Moon sonaba tranquila, pero peligrosa al mismo tiempo. _“¿Eres un idiota o qué?”

“¿Eh?”

_La joven miro sin poder creer a sus dos amigos, ambos parecían confundidos con su reacción. _“Haber… Le han hecho creer al staffs de un hotel que han pasado más de 12 horas encerrados en un cuarto, sin deseos de ser molestados y una vez que abran esa puerta y vean una de las camas rotas ¿Qué crees que es lo primero que van a pensar que ocurrió?”

_Lana y Gladion se vieron uno al otro intentando procesar la información. Cinco segundos después, tras sonrojarse por completo les fue obvio que ambos habían pensado lo mismo._

“¡ESTOY MUERTO! ¡SI EL MALDITO GATO O HAU O POR ARCEUS, SI MI MADRE SE ENTERA DE ESTO, NO LO VOY A CONTAR!”

_Lana comenzó a darle palmaditas en la espalda para calmarlo, pero ya era obvio que tardaría un rato._ “Mmmm y aún no sabemos cómo le haremos con la cama...”

“¡Tú te quedas con la cama!”

“¿Qué? Pero si tu estas herido.”

“¡No pienso dejarte dormir en el piso!”

“¡Yo tampoco te dejaría dormir en el piso sabiendo que estas herido por mi culpa!”

_Moon observo la discusión de ambos jóvenes desde la videollamada, parecían haberse olvidado de ella._ “¡Hey basta ustedes dos!” _Ambos, aun completamente apenados, se detuvieron y voltearon a ver la pantalla del celular. _“Gladion, si de por si no deberías haber salido después de lo que ocurrió, no es conveniente para tu cuerpo el que duermas en el piso.”

“¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! ¡No voy a dejar que ella lo haga tampoco!”

“Primero deberías calmarte, y segundo, solo tienen dos opciones: Oh le explican al personal del hotel lo que ocurrió…”

“¡Explicarles eso significaría que contactarían al maldito gato y él se enteraría de lo ocurrido! ¡Jamás me dejara en paz por ello!”

“¡Déjame terminar!” _Pidió Moon fuertemente para que dejara de interrumpirle. _“Oh tu única otra opción, es que compartan… Aunque de igual forma, tarde o temprano los del hotel se enteraran de la cama.”

…

“¿Porque tenía que pasar esto? ¿Por qué?”

_Al volver al hotel de la misma forma en que habían salido, se habían llevado la gran sorpresa de que Araquanid había convertido la entrada de la habitación en un completo nido. La puerta estaba cubierta de su telaraña, la cual al parecer había usado para comodidad tras fallar en usar la tubería rota de la tina. Sin embargo, en ese momento, Gladion no se lamentaba el estado del cuarto, sino más bien en su situación actual._

_Después de ser obligado por su compañera a recostarse en la cama para descansar, no pudo evitar comenzar a lamentar su situación. Parecía que la dichosa película romántica que le había obligado a ver su madre si era profética, de lo contrario ¿Cómo es que había terminado en tener que compartir la cama con su mejor amiga?_

“Si te hace sentir mejor… Esta sería la… Segunda vez.” _Comento Lana algo apenada, recordando lo ocurrido durante la madrugada. La joven se encontraba intercambiando mensajes con alguien, probablemente Moon, a su lado._

“La verdad no, esa aclaración no me hace sentir mejor.” _Le contesto mientras se echaba una de las almohadas encima._

“Tan mal… ¿Tan mal me consideras?” _En cualquier otro momento quizás hubiera considerado su pregunta como uno más de sus juegos, pero su tono de voz claramente indicaba que no estaba jugando y, además, que la idea de tener una respuesta afirmativa, parecía dolerle._

“¿Qué? ¡No!” _Se apresuró a decir mientras volvía a quitarse la almohada. No iba a dejar que ella se sintiera mal por algo que además no había sido su culpa. Silvally, que ahora dormía sobre el colchón roto, era su Pokémon y el responsable de que acabaran en esa situación._ “Al contrario… Mira, si debía pasar algo así, prefiero que sea contigo, en serio. Es solo que… No deberías estar pasando por esto.”

“Oh…” Se miraron sin saber que más decir, incluso cuando era obvio que ambos estaban avergonzados por todo el asunto.

_Gladion suspiro resignado, pero termino sonriendo. La idea que había pasado por su mente sin duda le traería problemas si alguno de sus amigos se enteraba, pero aprovechando que estaban solos, no debía preocuparse. Lo mejor era dejar de hacerle la vida difícil a su compañera y comenzar a, por lo menos, ser algo más agradecido con ella._ “No lo tomes a mal, pero… Ven, dame un abrazo.”

“¿Qué?” _Ahora sí que Lana estaba al grado máximo de vergüenza. Gladion, ¿Ofreciendo un abrazo? Algo debía estar mal allí._ “Debo llamar a Moon nuevamente, ese golpe eléctrico realmente te afecto.”

“Para, no hagas eso.” _Pidió mientras se sentaba en la cama y la detenía de hacer una llamada que podría acabar con el valor que acababa de reunir._ “No es por el golpe, ¡En serio!” _Al notar que Lana seguía intentando hacer la llamada, decidió mejor quitarle el celular. _“No le llames que me harás sentir mal realmente. Solo lo dije porque, siento que debería agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí; te desvelaste gran parte de la noche para cerciorarte que estuviera bien, me ayudaste a descansar un rato, me salvaste de ese tipo antes de todo eso… Y no hubiera venido a este lugar si no me hubieras traído al viaje, siempre estás haciendo algo por mí, preocupándote por mí y dándome tu compañía... Y… Y no sé de qué otra agradecerte por todo, siento que como mínimo es lo único que puedo hacer.”

_Definitivamente era la primera vez que le escuchaba decir algo así ¿Cómo podía estar segura de que no había pasado por el golpe? Bueno, no había sido en la cabeza, pero aun así… Verlo allí todo apenado por lo que acaba de decir, sin duda era algo único, y lo mejor que podía hacer era no dejarlo allí esperando, por lo que lo tacleo al instante en un fuerte abrazo._

“¡Arg!” _Fue lo único que escucho al caer ambos sobre la cama._

“Oh… ¡Lo siento!”

“Ah, descuida… Solo no lo esperaba así.” _Comento con una sonrisa para ocultar el ligero dolor que acababa de sentir._ “Me sorprende que siempre tengas esa fuerza, no sé de dónde la sacas.”

“¡Pescar ayuda mucho!”

“¿Ah sí? Después de la competencia supongo que tengo que creerte todo de ahora en adelante.”

…

_Cuando Lana despertó varias horas después, casi le da el ataque de su vida._

_La noche anterior había aceptado el abrazo de Gladion, y no era que nunca se hubieran dado un abrazo antes, pero había sido diferente esta vez. Ocasiones anteriores habían sido solo un gesto de felicitación, pero esta vez era más bien de ¿Gratitud? ¿O quizás algo más? Era difícil de describir, pero algo que si podía asegurar era que habían tenido un acuerdo silencioso de quedarse así por un rato, indicio de que el gesto les daba tranquilidad._

_Claro que no esperaba que ese ‘un rato más’ se volviera bastante largo en lo que sencillamente habían hablado de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera. ¿Pesca? Perfecto. ¿Batallas y entrenamiento? ¡Hecho! ¿El cómo fastidiar a Sun y Hau con la película del Pikachu? ¡Más que memorizado! Al final, todo parecía indicar que habían caído dormidos en algún momento de su conversación… Y sin darse cuenta de que seguían abrazados._

_Su primera reacción fue de pánico, pero si se alejaba bruscamente, Gladion despertaría y después de todo lo que había pasado, lo mejor era dejarle descansar un rato. Lo segundo fue vergüenza obviamente, nunca se habría imaginado que terminaría pasando algo así, tampoco era que se quejara, pero, sí, definitivamente esto era algo que nadie más se debía enterar o se los acabarían por completo._

_No iba a negar que quedarse a observar a su compañero dormir hasta que despertara, y ver su reacción a lo que había pasado, era una idea bastante tentadora, sin embargo, tampoco quería que Gladion se pasara el resto del día disculpándose o intentándose ahogar en la regadera a forma de disculpa, por lo que, maniobrando un poco, se logró zafar del abrazo de su compañero y levantarse sin molestarle. Una maniobra que merecía un premio ya que de paso había evitado llamar la atención de su Pokémon, quien hubiera atacado a Gladion al instante si hubiera notado lo que había ocurrido._

_Una hora más fue suficiente para que Gladion despertara, si estaba consciente o no de cómo habían terminado durmiendo en la misma cama, era algo que no logro descifrar, el no menciono nada por lo que prefirió tampoco mencionar el tema, y mejor se dedicaron a recoger sus cosas para abandonar el hotel._

_Por acuerdo mutuo decidieron no decir nada al recepcionista sobre la cama, la tubería y el montón de telaraña sobre la puerta; si de por sí ya tendrían mucho que pasar al ir a entregar la llave, no querían terminar con un montón de preguntas sobre que rayos habían hecho en la habitación. Ya que se enteren cuando fueran a limpiar y ambos estuvieran a varios kilómetros de allí._

_Lo más difícil fue sin duda alguna, el entregar la llave al recepcionista. Gladion acepto el reto de encararse frente al encargado, sin evitar notar como algunos miembros del personal parecían hacer comentarios a sus espaldas._

“¡Te juro que me quería morir! No les escuchaba, pero puedo imaginarme lo que decían sobre nosotros.” _Dijo un rato después, mientras esperaban abordar el avión de regreso. _“Espero que nadie se entere de esto…”

“Me temo que tarde o temprano sabrán algo…” _Comento Lana mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a modo de consuelo._ “Digo, a Sun le cobraran la cama así que…”

“Creí que intentabas animarme.” _Respondió sarcásticamente._

“Intento que aceptes la realidad, tendremos que inventarnos una excusa, supongo.”

“¡Lo seeeeee!” _Pese a haber sonado molesto, le dirigió una sonrisa._ “Igual nos vengaremos con la película.”

“¡Dalo por hecho!” _Si de algo había servido el viaje fuera del contexto del torneo, era el que habían recordado lo malévolos que podían ser juntos, y lo mucho que disfrutaban planeando en contra de los demás._

_…_

_El viaje de regreso fue mucho mejor que el de ida, al ya no sentir que el viaje era solo una obligación, Gladion decidió no pasarlo durmiendo como había hecho días antes._ _ Pese a ya haber hablado bastante durante todo el día, siguieron sus conversaciones aun durante el vuelo, y es que al final, Gladion sentía que aún le debía algo a su amiga, aunque no sabía exactamente el que, por lo que decidió al menos ser una mejor compañía en el transcurso del viaje._

_Tras desbordar el avión, no tardaron en encontrar a Lillie y Mallow esperándolos. Moon aún seguía en Sinnoh y los demás seguramente estaban ocupados como siempre, mientras que Lana sabía que su madre tenía algunos asuntos a tratar y Lusamine… Bueno, seguro estaba entretenida con la organización… O viendo otra aburrida película romántica._

“¡Hermano!” _No pasaron ni 5 segundos en los que Lillie ya se encontraba dándole un abrazo, ante lo cual tuvo que evitarse el quejarse de dolor, aun le dolía el golpe del Hitmonchan pero eso era algo que solo Lana y Moon conocían, y no quería preocupar a su hermana._ “¿Cómo les fue?”

“Ah… bien.” _Contesto fingiendo que nada raro había pasado. _“¿Cómo está todo por acá?”

“Como siempre… Aunque Sun y Kiawe parecen llorar cada 5 minutos y no sabemos por qué.” _Comento Mallow confundida, al parecer los 2 jóvenes no habían logrado explicar o compartir las fotos del casino que habían enviado._

“Sera mejor que regresemos a casa, ustedes dos deben descansar.” _Lillie le ayudo a cargar parte de su equipaje pese a sus protestas, pero al final tuvo que ceder._

_Gladion se dirigió esta vez hacia Lana, de cierta forma el tener que separarse después de esos días juntos, se le estaba haciendo raro. _“Bueno, creo que… Nos vemos luego.”

“Si… Luego…” _Un silencio raro se creó entre ambos, causando confusión entre Lillie y Mallow._

“Eh… ¿Adiós?” _Al no saber que más decir se dio la vuelta para irse con su hermana, pero repentinamente Lana lo detuvo._ “¿Qué ocur-?”

_Antes de que lograra terminar de hablar, Lana ya lo había jalado para acercarse a él y besarlo en la mejilla rápidamente. Pero antes de que alguien lograra decir algo o reaccionara, la joven ya había escapado del lugar rápidamente, dejando a Mallow corriendo tras de ella mientras le llamaba y a un Gladion completamente paralizado en medio del aeropuerto._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuiden de su salud por favor!


	7. Capitulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Gladion descubre que esconder un secreto es malo, pero no aprende del error!

_Lana se encontraba caminando de regreso a su casa tras dejar a sus hermanas en casa de un compañero. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que había regresado de Kanto, tiempo en el que había evitado completamente el encontrarse con alguno de sus amigos. Su celular no dejaba de vibrar o parpadear cada que un nuevo mensaje llegaba de parte de ellos, al grado que había desactivado el sonido de forma que solo sonara si su familia le marcaba. Mallow, Lillie, Kiawe e incluso una recién llegada Moon habían ido a buscarla a su casa, pero Araquanid siempre le advertía para lograr un escape perfecto._

_No quería hablar con ellos, bien sabía lo que le dirían, o al menos lo que sus amigas le dirían, aun no estaba segura si Mallow o Lillie, o peor aún, si Gladion le hubiera contado a los demás lo que había pasado. Podía dar por hecho que al menos le habían contado a Moon, puesto que Mallow y Lillie sin duda le habían dicho lo ocurrido en el aeropuerto, no había forma de que se lo hubieran guardado._

_Por su parte, ni siquiera sabía porque les estaba evitando, quizás solamente no quería hablar del tema o quizás solo le asustaba el que le comentaran cual había sido la reacción de Gladion. No podía asegurar cual era la razón, quizás ya estaba enloqueciendo de tanto pensar el asunto._

_Acababa de dar la vuelta en una de las calles principales de la ciudad, cuando alguien le jalo del brazo desde atrás repentinamente._

“¡Por fin te encontré!”

_Unos cuantos minutos después, se encontraba en una cafetería de la ciudad en compañía de la persona que menos quería encontrarse en esos momentos._

“Hummm… ¿Puedo conocer el motivo de que me secuestraras repentinamente?” _Le pregunto tranquilamente mientras tomaba de la tasa de té que había ordenado._

“¿Secuestrarte? Vamos, si hasta te eh invitado a tomar algo.”

“Considerando que acabas de aparecer detrás de mí sin anunciarte y me forzaste a venir, yo lo llamaría secuestro con tácticas ninja.”

“Quizás aprendí algo de ti durante el viaje.”

_Un silencio incomodo se creó entre los dos. Esto no iba a ser bueno seguramente._ “En serio ¿Por qué me buscabas?” _Termino preguntando después de unos segundos, intentando mantenerse en calma para no dar a mostrar que por dentro se estaba hundiendo en la vergüenza._

“¿Y todavía me lo preguntas? ¡Tenemos que hablar!”

_Obviamente era sobre ‘eso’_. “¿Es… Necesario?”

“¡Claro! Mira, Lillie acaba de sacarme casi a golpes de la fundación y…”

“¿Lillie?”

“¡Si!”

…

_Unas horas antes, en las instalaciones de la fundación Aether; Gladion se encontraba vigilando los Porygon que había traído de Kanto, los pokémon parecían felices estando en un entorno más libre que el seguir siendo premios de un casino. Ya se encontraba analizando el estado de interacción entre los nuevos pokémon con su propio Porygon Z, cuando el ascensor detrás de él se abrió repentinamente._

“¡GLADION!”

“¡Ah no me grites!” _Respondió ante el aumento de voz de su hermana que acababa de llegar por detrás de él._

“¿Qué haces aquí?” _Volvió a decir con un tono demandante que le hizo recordar a su madre._

“Observo a los Porygon nuevos, necesitamos ver qué ambiente les gusta más para que pu-” _Su explicación se vio cortada cuando su hermana comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta el ascensor para sacarlo del lugar, dejando a su propio pokémon confundido en compañía de los demás Porygon. _“¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!?”

“¡Vas ir a buscar a Lana ahora mismo!”

“¿Qué? Pero si ya le eh hablado 4 veces por día desde que llegamos y no me contesta, si no quiere verme no le voy a obligar.”

“¡Pues entonces te obligo yo!” _Exclamo mientras lo aventaba por la puerta._ “¡Y no regreses hasta que arregles este asunto!” _Termino diciendo mientras cerraba la puerta del área de reserva, dejando al joven completamente confundido en el piso de la isla artificial._

…

“Y en serio, no me esperaba esa fuerza en ella…” _Reconoció tras terminar de explicarle lo ocurrido. _“Literalmente me ha corrido de la casa hasta que hablara contigo y supongo se ha enojado porque no le contestas, digo… Creo que todos comprenderían el que no quieras hablar conmigo, pero…”

“Solo quería pensar… Ni yo comprendo que estoy haciendo.”

“Hey, eso es comprensible, creo que todos aquí estamos confundidos por algo, pero… Hace días me reclamaste el que los estuviera evitando por bastante tiempo y ahora tú haces lo mismo.”

“Supongo que tenemos algo en común.”

“Si de algo ayudo el viaje fue para darme cuenta de que tenemos mucho más en común de lo que pensaba. Y entonces… ¿Desde cuándo?”

_No necesitaba mayor explicación a la pregunta, sabía perfectamente a que se refería. Tarde o temprano debían hablar del asunto después de todo._ “Creo, desde que comenzaste a evitarnos.” _Respondió directamente sin dejar de ver la mesa, intentando ignorar el que Gladion no dejaba de verle detenidamente o de lo contrario se convertiría en un desastre de emociones._ “Cuando comenzaste a evitarnos me di cuenta que no era lo mismo sin tu compañía… Y no lo sé, te extrañaba.”_ Muy tarde, ya había terminado sonrojándose por lo acababa de decir_.

“Oh…”

_Su falta de respuesta solo hacía que se sintiera peor. Por lo menos esperaba que dijera algo, no que se quedara callado y ni siquiera podía intentar averiguar que estaba pensando porque seguro moriría de vergüenza si volteaba a verlo._

“Lo siento pero...” _Pero al escucharlo decir eso, no pudo evitar mirarlo directamente._ “No te va a gustar que lo voy a decir pero… Errr… ¿Sabes que te vez linda justo ahora?”

_¡Bien! Eso no era lo que esperaba escucharle decir, pero el efecto igual llego ahora de plano si quería desaparecer en ese momento._ “¡Te voy a golpear!”

“¡Espera, no!” _Dijo deteniéndola al ver que se había parado repentinamente, incluso llamando la atención de alguna otra gente en el local._ “¡Lo siento! Es que, rara vez te veo así, estoy más acostumbrado a verte queriendo asesinar a alguien y es un cambio interesante ¿Ok?”

“No juegues conmigo.” _Pidió volviéndose a sentar en su silla, aceptando que era imposible ocultar lo apenada que estaba con todo el asunto._

“No estoy jugando ¡En serio!” _Le aseguro mientras sentía que no tardaría en comenzar a sentirse igual que ella en cualquier segundo, por lo que suspiro fuertemente para mantener la calma, lo que menos necesitaba era hacerla enojar._ “Es solo que, no me esperaba algo así. Me ha tomado por sorpresa, y me hace sentir como un tonto por no haberme dado cuenta antes.”

“Moon dijo lo mismo.”

“Y Lillie me lo ha gritado todos estos días, así que no me sorprende. Quizás debería haber incluso dicho algo ese día que tuvimos que… Compartir la cama.” _El recuerdo de ese día de plano si lo hizo rivalidad con Lana en ver quien se avergonzaba más._

“¿Recuerdas lo que paso?”

“Claro… Tú te dormiste primero.”

“¡EH! ¿Y por qué no me despertaste?”

“Ah no pude. Mmmm te vas a reír de mí pero, mira es que siempre estas como una tormenta y cuando te vi dormir, fue todo lo contrario. Me hizo pensar en que tu comportamiento es parecido al del mar, cambiando de fuerte a intermedio o completamente tranquilo y…” _Se detuvo al ver que Lana había comenzado a reírse de sus palabras, en ese momento podía asegurar que un Charmeleon se vería descolorido a su lado._ “¡Arg olvídalo, ya no se ni que estoy diciendo!”

“Eres raro.” _Comento Lana aun riéndose de él, no ayudando a aliviar su reacción. _

_Un ligero silencio se fue creando entre los dos conforme Lana paraba de reírse, dándole el tiempo de calmarse un poco; pero sabiendo que no podía dejar la conversación morir así, debían llegar a algo._ “Ummm ¿Y ahora qué?”

_La joven le miro confundida por su pregunta. _“Emmm, creo que, eso es algo que debes decidir tú. Ya sabes que es lo que siento, así que…”

_Si no fuera porque el asunto era algo serio, se habría golpeado la frente con ambas manos por haber hecho esa pregunta, obviamente ella no podría decidir qué pasaría de ahora en adelante. Después de que le besara en el aeropuerto, y de que Lillie, Mallow y Moon le gritaran o spamearan de mensajes sobre lo ocurrido, claro que sabía cómo se sentía ella. El punto era ¿Qué pensaba él? _

“Yo… La verdad… No estoy muy seguro.” _Comento pausadamente, debía pensar bien que era lo que diría, no quería arruinar las cosas por expresarse erróneamente. Aunque el hecho de que Lana no dejaba de verle, no le estaba ayudando en nada. Algo tenía esa chica que lo hacía ponerse nervioso y no sabía por qué. _“No puedo negar que me gusta tu compañía o que realmente me sentía mal cada que ignoraba tus invitaciones antes de que todo esto pasara, pero… No logro comprender que es lo que siento realmente. Creo que… Lo único que puedo asegurar, es que sería un completo idiota si solo te dejara ir sin… Err… ¿Intentarlo?”

_Lo último fue dicho tan levemente que hasta Lana dudaba haberle escuchado correctamente. Era tan clásico en él no tener idea de que era lo que sentía. De cierta forma Moon y Lillie, que se había enterado de alguna manera desconocida de lo que sentía, le habían advertido que Gladion no sería alguien que fácilmente entraría en una relación. Mezcla de su actitud y conflictos emocionales le harían difícil ‘caer’ por alguien. _

_Pero si algo podía asegurar Lillie, era que, cuando su hermano apreciaba mucho a alguien, lo demostraba de manera natural e incluso sin darse cuenta y su comportamiento era completamente diferente al normal. Y Lana ya lo había comprobado, el viaje le había ayudado a darse cuenta de ello, quizás ese era el motivo por el que los demás molestaban tanto al chico, el comportamiento y atención que le daba a ella en específico, era diferente al de los demás._

_Y aun así, era in capaz de forzarlo a admitirlo, no sería lo correcto obligarle ah aceptar que había cambiado con ella. Quizás, lo mejor sería dejar que las cosas pasaran lentamente hasta que descubriera que es lo que realmente sentía, y para su suerte, el parecía pensar lo mismo si le estaba sugiriendo el intentar llegar a algo._

_Lana estiro su mano hasta darle un ligero golpe en la cabeza para llamar su atención, ya que el joven se había quedado viendo la mesa como pensando en que rayos acababa de decir, forzándolo a verle nuevamente._ “Uh, pensaba que ya te habías desmayado allí en la silla.”

“¿Qué? ¡No! Yo solo… Uh… Lo siento, yo no… Errr… Si tu no quieres, digo…”

_Oh, no podía evitar pensar que se veía lindo cada que se volvía un desastre con lo que pensaba. Ese quizás era un plus de estar con él._

“¡Hey ya cálmate!” _Le dijo riendo mientras volvía a darle otro ligero golpe en la frente, haciendo que dejara de tartamudear incoherencias._ “Sabes, recibí una carta hace unos días.”

_La expresión de desconcierto que el joven había puesto sin duda no tenía precio, por su mente seguro pasaban preguntas sobre porque el cambio de conversación, pero quizás, ese era el mejor camino para tomar. _

“¿Uh?”

“Me invitaron a otro torneo de pesca, esta vez en Johto y… ¿Quieres acompañarme?”

_Por unos segundos el joven solo se quedó estático, viéndole, pero sin ninguna reacción, ¿Habría sido mucho? Quizás no debía haberle preguntado eso, quizás podría haber elegido otra ocasión o quizás…_

¡Zas!

_Gladion había golpeado la mesa con la mano interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, haciéndole pensar que quizás le había hecho enojar, pero el joven parecía feliz, quizás incluso emocionado._

“¡Cuenta con ello!”

_Si él estaba dispuesto a intentar llevar una relación, le era suficiente, no iba a obligarlo a correr sin antes caminar por un rato, ya el tiempo diría hasta donde llegarían._

Fin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

O ¿Quizás no?

_Se encontraban saliendo de la cafetería para seguir platicando más en privado, cuando varios sonidos consecutivos comenzaron a sonar de los celulares de ambos jóvenes. Alarmados, se vieron el uno al otro, y con un acuerdo silencioso, Gladion decidió ser el primer en revisar que había pasado. Lentamente saco su celular, solo para observar varios mensajes recibidos y que seguían incrementando por segundo._

‘¡Hey primo! ¿Qué es todo eso de Silvally siendo llamado un Absol de Alola? Burnet y yo no dejamos de recibir preguntas sobre ello y no tengo idea de que está pasando ¿Podrías darte una vuelta por mi laboratorio para platicar el asunto?’ Prof. Kukui

‘¡MAS VALE QUE YA ESTES RESOLVIENDO TUS PROBLEMAS CON LANA O DORMIRAS AFUERA!’ Lillie

‘Hey ¿Ya hablaste con Lana? ¿Qué estas esperando?’ Mallow

‘Me eh tomado la molestia de sacar tus cosas de una vez, ni creas que te dejare entrar hasta que resuelvas ese asunto,’ Lillie

‘Gladion cielo, ¿Qué es eso del Absol de Alola? Kukui está confundido y no sabe que contestar a los cientos de correos y llamadas que estamos recibiendo cada día.’ Prof. Burnet

‘¡¿COMO PUDISTE IR A UN CASINO Y NO INVITARME?! ¿QUE CLASE DE AMIGO ERES?’ Kiawe

‘Creo que ya debes saberlo, pero Lillie está dispuesta a correrte de la casa si no arreglas los problemas, me ha enviado fotos de que ha sacado todas tus cosas de la casa y en serio, habla con Lana de una vez. Ella no me contesta así que de seguro hiciste alguna tontería.’ Moon

‘¿POR QUE ME ESTAN COBRANDO UNA CAMA Y UN BAÑO? ¿QUE RAYOS HICIERON TU Y LANA EN ESE CUARTO?’ Maldito gato

‘¿COMO QUE TU Y LANA ROMPIERON UNA CAMA? ¡AUN SON MUY JÓVENES PARA ESO ¿QUE NO TIENEN DECENCIA?’ Hau

‘Gladion cariño ¿Por qué Hala me ha enviado un mensaje diciendo que si pronto será abuela ¿En qué te has metido ahora?’ Lusa- Madre

‘Eh recibido noticias alarmantes de mi nieto con respecto a ti. Creo que ya es hora de que reciban… Ejem educación… Acorde a su edad. Que sepan que aún son muy jóvenes para lo que hicieron, lo eh platicado con Kahuna Nanu y Kahuna Olivia y hemos llegado a un acuerdo de que ustedes jóvenes necesitan saber cómo cuidarse, por lo que les solicito que se presenten para una sesión informativa que Kahuna Nanu ha aceptado darles, los espero a las 17:00 horas en el templo de Tapu Koko. ¡NO FALTEN!’ Kahuna Hala

‘Glady ¿Sabes a que se refiere ese mensaje de Kahuna Hala? ¿Qué son esas clases especiales que tío Nanu quiere darnos? No comprendo que ocurre.’ Cpt. Acerola

‘¡Por Arceus Gladion! ¿Lo que dice Hau sobre ti y Lana es cierto?’ Cpt. Ilima

‘¡MAS VALE QUE ME PAGUES TODO LO QUE ROMPIERON EN ESE CUARTO!’ Maldito Gato

‘¿GLADION QUE RAYOS HICIERON TU Y LANA? ¿QUE ES ESE MENSAJE DE KAHUNA HALA? ¿Y PORQUE NUESTRA MADRE NO DEJA DE GRITAR QUE PRONTO SERA ABUELA?’ Lillie

‘¿QUE TU Y LANA QUE?’ Mallow

‘¡PERO SI AUN SON MUY JOVENES! ¿COMO PUDIERON?’ Hau

‘Gladion, creo que tu secreto sobre la cama ya se ha dispersado de manera errónea, más vale que te prepares para una serie de comentarios incomodos por parte de todos.’ Moon

‘¡HUBIERAN ESPERADO AL MATRIMONIO!’ Hau

‘¡CONFIABAMOS EN TI! ¿COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO A LANA? ¡AUN SON TAN JOVENES!’ Kiawe

‘¡Hey Gladion! En serio, ven rápidamente a aclararme lo de Silvally y por cierto… Errr… ¿Felicidades a ti y a Lana? Aun son muy jóvenes pero bueno ¡Las cosas pasan!’ Prof. Kukui

‘¡GLADION AUN SOY MUY JOVEN PARA SER ABUELA!’ Lusa- Madre

_Los mensajes seguían llegando y llegando. Ahora Lana tenía miedo de ver su celular y saber si su madre ya le había mandado un mensaje al respecto._

“Errr… ¿Qué te parece si nos desaparecemos por un tiempo de esta región?” _Pregunto Gladion bastante avergonzado de lo acababa de pasar, sus amigos sí que se imaginaban cosas indebidas._

“¿Eso no empeoraría la situación?”

“Quiero pensar que se les olvidara pronto y con la ayuda de un buen adorno o algo que les traigamos.”

“… ¿Adónde quieres ir?”

“Mientras más lejos, mejor.”

“¡Galar!”

“Bien, será hora de aplicar nuestras ‘Habilidades ninja’ para ir a nuestras casas y sacar lo necesario.”

“Has sido buen discípulo, confió en tus habilidades.”

“¡Aprendí de la mejor!”

_Los celulares de ambos seguían sonando con cada vez más y más mensajes, tal vez sería hora de conseguirse números nuevos._

‘Como sé que ustedes dos no aprenden de sus errores y piensan de manera similar, puedo apostar a que están a punto de escapar de todo este asunto. En fin, no puedo detenerlos, por lo menos recuerden esta vez no destrozar un cuarto de hotel y ¡Buena suerte!’ Moon

.: ¡Fin! :.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí termina todo. Jamas sabre porque me a llegado a gustar tanto este ship.
> 
> Quédense en casa y a cuidarse!
> 
> Adieu~

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, por aquí terminamos con la entrada al fic, mas que nada esto era para dar por sentado como se encuentra la relación entre los personajes, espero no causar confusión con mi loca idea de como surgió esta "extraña relación" .
> 
> En fin, cualquier cosa que no se comprenda/entienda o algo que se encuentre equivocado no duden en hacérmelo notar, estoy algo fuera de practica en cuanto a escribir fics y solo reviví para quitarme esta idea de la cabeza.
> 
> Mi idea es que el fic tenga 7 capítulos, todos ya planeados de ante mano, de hecho el cuarto capitulo ya esta escrito y terminado y tengo otro comenzado, así que este fic tendrá su final sí o sí.
> 
> Espero quieran acompañarme a esta loca aventura de la pareja mas extraña que me pude imaginar.
> 
> Adieu~
> 
> PD: Resulta que me encontré gente que le interesa leer este fic, pero solo hablan ingles. Mi ingles es pésimo, por lo que si alguien quisiera darme una mano ayudándome a corregir mi traducción, lo agradeceré un montón.


End file.
